Kagome: Vampire Princess
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: *Inspired by Full Moon* InuYasha moved away when Kagome was six and he was 14, now, 5 years later he returns, and right when kagome is to tell him her secret, he has his own shocking news…
1. Episode 01

InuYasha Remake… InuYasha Remake…

"Inuyasha-kun!" A young girl shouted. A tall boy with long silver hair turned to see the girl. Her Shoulder length raven black hair flowing behind her, her brown eyes on the boy. His eyes, Hazel were flxed on her as well. He smiled and picked her up. "Kagome, I'll return when I'm eight-teen, ok? That's only 5 years." The young girl nodded, tears in her eyes. "Ok…InuYasha-kun."

Kagome set the picture of her and Inuyasha down on her desk and stood up. "One more year…then," She smiled at the picture. "Then InuYasha and I will meet again." She stretched and fell onto the bed, face up at the ceiling. "Eight years since he left…He'll be back this fall. I can't wait!"

--

Kagome walked to her seat, her two best friends waiting for her, Sango and Kikyo, twins. Kikyo sat behind Kagome and sango sat in front of her. "Kagome!" Kikyo called out. "Ah, Hi Kikyo, Sango." She greeted them. They smiled. "So, InuYasha is coming back this fall, eh?" Sango asked, kagome blushed and nodded. "Yes…I wonder how I'll tell him…or should I keep it from him?" She asked. Sango and Kikyo looked shocked. They stood up and dragged Kagome to the bathroom.

"Are you Crazy? You can't tell him you're Vampire!" Kikyo and Sango said as one. Kagome looked from one to the other. "Why Not? He'll understand."

Sango hung her head. "Kagome, Listen, We can't tell anyone-even our parents-about us being vampires. It's the first thing we were taught when we came to This Vampire school." Kagome's face was an expressionless mask. Her eyes shadowed. But she did nod. Kikyo hugged kagome.

"We're sorry kagome, we're just trying to protect you." sango nodded.

"Yes, when you're eighteen you'll be the Princess Of The Vampires. And kikyo and I will be protecting you even more." kagome's eyes turned icy blue. "I don't want to be Princess. Why me? I'm not a pure vampire, sango you and kikyo were born vampires, I was born half vampire."

Kagome's Mother was mortal and her father was Vampire, he went to America two years after Inuyasha did and never came back. Rumor was that a new Team of Vampire hunters were in America and killed him.

Kikyo looked over to her twin. "True, but for some un explained reason, you're princess, not a pure blood. Sorry." kagome's eyes changed from icy blue to flame red. She turned and walked to the bathroom stall. "Come out, now." She gave the command with a mental push. A girl came out, eyes glazed. Kagome looked closely at the girl.

"A human?"

"AH! A human! In this school!" kikyo shouted, shocked. Kagome silenced her with a quick glance. "Why are you in this school?" Sango demanded, now in front of kagome.

"She's a messenger." Kagome noted. Sango looked at kagome, then at the girl's neck when kagome nodded towards the bite mark. The mark was in the shape of an envelope. That is the mark of a messenger. "Who sent her?" Kikyo asked, walking up to the girl. Her eyes were glazed over with gray/green. "I've never seen this color…Japanese Vampires have the color Ice Black…So…what Vamp using Gray/green?" Sango asked.

Kagome stood still, flame red eyes unblinking, fixed on the human girl. "American Vampire's. Deadly and they don't keep their puppets long, wonder why they went to so much trouble to send some puppet when they could have written a letter." Kagome sighed, she knew the answer to her question, American Vampires love seeing humans suffer and squirm.

"I have a Message for Kagome Higurashi, Princess Of The Vampires. " The Girl said, he brown hair was tied in a low pony tail. Kagome nodded. "I am Kagome." The girl mindless looked at her and nodded.

"Messege: Princess Kagome, I have news from america. Takuto the leader of the japanese Vampire Decetives have kept an eye on InuYasha as you requested, he is well, but we have some bad news, but do not know how to tell you…in other news InuYasha was seen bording a plain to Japan april 3rd this year." The Girls Voice wasn't her own, it was like she was a phone meschine replaying a recorded messege. "He will arrive in Japan on the 4th, glad to be of help to you, Princess No Vampires." (Note: No used in this means; Of the or Of; in japanese.)

"What's today's date?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at her note book.

"It Is the 4th, InuYasha will be in Japan today when school is over." Kikyo said. kagome's eyes returned to Their normal Brown Color and she smiled. "Lets Get to class girls." Kagome said and walked out of the girls room, leaving Kikyo and Sango alone with the controled chick.

"What Now? We can't just leave this girl here," Kikyo said to her sister. "Let's Take her to Misstress. Meroko."

Sango nodded. "The Head misstress will know what to do with her."

--

InuYasha sat in first class on the plain, His bag under his feet. Miroku, his American best friend on his left, Miroku, they met in School. Miroku short black hair tied in a ponytail talked to inuyasha when he first came to the States. "So, This Kagome. Do you love her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked him. "Uh…Well…I don't know…even if I did she's only fourteen now, I'm eighteen. And Vampire Hunting is dangerous." Miroku nodded. "Ya, Don't want her to get hurt." He said and turned back to his book.

A few Hours pasted and the plain finally landed. Miroku and Inuyasha got off and met Izyoi, Inuyasha's mother in the parking lot. "So, is this Miroku?" A tall woman with long black hair and dark eyes asked. InuYasha nodded. "Yes, Miroku, meet my mother, Izyoi." Miroku nodded and smiled at the woman. "Hello, It's nice to meet you, Lady Izyoi." Miroku said politely. Izyoi smiled. "You seem to know Japanese well, did inuyasha teach you?" Miroku blushed and nodded.

Inuyasha turned and looked up at the bright Blue sky. _Kagome…I'm back. _

Chapter One…Complete. Chapter Two…On the way.


	2. Episode 02

InuYasha Remake…Chap InuYasha Remake…Chap. 2

Note: This Story was Originally Not a FanFic it's Original title was: Princess No Vampires and Siren No Vampires. But I changed it to An InuYasha Story; I hope you enjoy this Story. Destiny.hope45

Kagome, kikyo, and sango walked out of the school gates and headed to Kagome's house. Kagome loved the Mid-afternoon sky, the sun was setting and the sky was pink, blue and purple, a magical time. Kikyo nudged Sango's arm. "What?" She whispered, and then saw the frown on Kagome's face. "Kagome…are you alright?" kagome blinked and looked at her two friends and nodded. "Yes, This is the same color the sky was when mom and I got news about my father's death, and when Inuyasha left for America."

Kikyo looked close to tears. "That's so sweet and sad!" She said flinging her arms around kagome. She staggered a moment then regained balance. "It's not _that_ sad kikyo, really. Inuyasha is back…or coming back, and everything will be the same."

Kikyo and sango exchanged a long glance. "Kag, Vampire? You? Human? InuYasha? Ring a bell?" kagome stopped and looked at them. Kagome was smiling. "I thought it over, I'm going to tell inuyasha I'm Vampire. He'll understand." She hugged her books to herself and took off running to Inuyasha's house.

"Ah…wait! Kagome! Wait up!" Kikyo called after kagome as she and sango ran after kagome.

"She's…sure happy." Sango huffed as she ran to keep with in eyeshot of kagome. Kikyo nodded.

--

"InuYasha! You're home!" Shippo ran up to him. Inuyasha smiled at his younger brother. "Hay shippo. How ya been?" InuYasha walked up the stairs with Miroku and opened his bedroom door.

"Are you going to tell her or not? Kagome I mean." Miroku said sitting on inuyasha's bed. He nodded. "Yes, and I'll explain that vampires are nasty, awful creatures. And she can't help me hunt them." Miroku nodded his approval.

--

Kagome reached Inuyasha's house and froze. _What…what's that smell? Is it…gun oil? When did inuyasha have a gun? He's hated guns._ Kagome thought as kikyo and sango reached her. "What? Kagome?" sango asked.

"Smell that?" kagome asked and slowly turned to her friends. "Gun oil."

Kikyo nodded. "And an American mortal." Sango nodded, letting them know she smelt everything they smelt.

"What's it mean?"

"Inuyasha brought home a friend?" kikyo offered. Kagome stopped in mid-step. "Sango."

"Yes?"

"Male or female?"

"What?"

"Male or female?"

"Uh…"

"Is inuyasha's new American friend a male or female?" Kagome demanded, turning around in a blink, kagome's eyes icy blue with little orange flames in the depths.

Sango hung her head. "I don't know."

Kagome raced off the porch and to her home. _What if it is a girl? He found a girlfriend in America! Why? I thought he loved me! _Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. _Loved_. She replayed the word in her head; she thought it in past tense. She should have thought is 'I Thought He loves me!' but she used past tense instead of present tense. She shook her head, silver tears flying from her face.

Sango and kikyo stopped a few feet behind her; kikyo put a restraining hand on sango's shoulder. If they went near kagome now, it'd only make her sadness worse.

The sun slipped out of the sky, then the thunder started. Clouds rolled in fast, you could see them coming. The sky was gray and bleak. Colorless. Just like kagome now. Her eyes, blood red gleamed in the darkness. Her hair turned Snow White, and her eyes glowed silver with red flames. Her outfit changed to a kimono, short and with a big bow in the back.

"Ah man." Sango said and grabbed kikyo and ran.

"There's nothing we can do now, there's nothing anyone can do." sango and kikyo disappeared into the night.

Once again kagome's body shape shifted, into a Lion sized cat, Named Kirara. Kirara has cream-colored fur, black ears, two black stripes on each of her two bushy tails near the tip, and black-tipped paws. Deep inside kagome demon's body, kagome sat, cross-legged and nude on a dark black circle. She could see the storm happening though the demon's eyes. Kirara looked from left to right; _I since I __Shinigami near._ The demon spoke. "Here? Why now?" Kagome asked. she loved being within Kirara, She had no emotions. So she didn't give a ripe damn if inuyasha had a girlfriend now or not. "All right, let's take care of the Shinigami."

Chapter two…Complete.

NOTE: Shinigami is a Death God "God Of Death" Many anime's have Shinigami in them like; _**Full Moon o Sagashite **_And _**Death Note**__. _


	3. Episode 03

Episode 3- Shinigami VS Vampire Princess

**Episode 3-** Shinigami VS Vampire Princess

Kagome, In Kirara's body, took off to the Shinigami. _Its scent is coming from Inuyasha's home._ Kirara spoke gently. Kagome only nodded. If she were lucky she'd be able to kill Inuyasha as well. _Do not think like that, do you want to become a Shinigami?_ Kagome blinked and looked up to see though Kirara's eyes. "No, I do not." _**I know better than to think that way…I should have remembered was we were taught in class.**_

**Class:**

"**When a Vampires' heart and mind become dark, they are weakened by the weight of evil. They turn dark by the thought of wanting to kill and greed, the more the evil thoughts, the more your blood turns to Shinigami blood, if all the vampire's blood turns into Shinigami blood, The Shinigami blood takes hold of the Vampire heart and the Vampire turns into a Shinigami."**

_**How could have forgotten? **_Kagome sat still, watching though Kirara's eyes. Kirara jumped over a few cars and found inuyasha's home. A Tall dark figure stood over it. Kagome saw Shippo, Izyoi; inuyasha's mother, and Inuyasha and some other boy. _**Who's that?**_ Kagome gasped. _Maybe it was whom you, kikyo, and sango smelt. _ Kagome looked into her lap. She'd been so upset she never thought. She never tried to at least talk to inuyasha before she chose to think such things, like inuyasha liking another woman. Kagome's eyes widened. _**Kirara! You came out because you knew my thoughts would start the Shinigami transformation, didn't you?**_

She felt Kirara smile. _Indeed I did. I can't have the future Vampiress turning into a Shinigami. _

**Note: Vampiress meaning; Vampire princess. **

Kirara leaped on the back of the Shinigami as it reached for Izyoi. Kirara bit into its shoulder, the Shinigami stepped back and reached back to grab Kirara. _**I don't think so. **_Kagome and Kirara said as one.

"That sounded like…"_ kagome's voice._ Inuyasha finished his sentence in thought. InuYasha felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder. "Let's get the thing." Inuyasha turned to face Miroku. "Right. But it's a Shinigami. Not sure what that demon is doing here. But if it gets in our way…we'll kill it too." Inuyasha took out his handgun as Miroku took out his handgun.

Kagome felt more than heard the first bullet fire. _**Move! **_Kirara jumped from the Shinigami to the ground, out of the line of fire. Three bullets went into the back of the Shinigami and two in the back of the head. _**What are they doing? They can't kill a Shinigami that way. **_Kagome's eyes turned yellow-gold. And then so did Kirara's. _**Let's kill this thing and get home. **_

Kirara leaped forward, onto the chest of the Shinigami. Kirara opened her mouth and the same color light that was in her eyes appeared in he mouth. Deep inside the body of Kirara kagome's mouth was open with the same light.

"Damn! That demon is blocking that Shinigami heart!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha nodded.

_**You can't kill a Shinigami that way, anyway. **_Kagome thought as the light lit the Shinigami eyes and mouth. The Light rumbled and then lighting cracked and hissed inside the body of the Shinigami. Kirara jumped from the Shinigami just before the Lighting struck down from the sky to meet the lighting in the Shinigami body. Chunks of bloody flesh flew everywhere and slowly melted way into nothing like acid touched it.

There was a loud sound and then pain in kagome's left shoulder. _**Ah! **_Kagome gasped and slapped a hand over her shoulder. Kirara may have been hit but it affected Kirara and kagome both. Kirara turned to see inuyasha holding a gun at her. Kagome stood up. _**Inu…Yasha?**_ Kagome sat down hard as another bullet followed the first. _**InuYasha? Why? **_

_We're leaving Vampiress._ Kirara leaped off into the night.

--

Kirara walked up the steps and lay down. _Damn… _she thought as she glowed and then kagome-nude-lay in her place. Blood dripping from kagome's left shoulder, she clasped a hand over it. "Ah, I've been shot before, but it never hurt this much." She slowly sat up, her right hand over her wound, her left hand propping herself up. "Naraku!" She called. "Naraku! You home?" she called again. A tall man with long black hair and reddish black eyes came out. He wore a Black and purple kimono. "Yes, ah…" He stopped as he saw kagome.

"What are earth happened?" He demanded. Kagome sighed and tried to stand but fell. "Kirara and I found a Shinigami and fought it, won but inuyasha and his friend shot us." She wasn't going to lie to him. She didn't care. Naraku helped her stand and called for kanna.

Kagome and kanna walked up to kagome's room. "Kagome…you know we may have to kill inuyasha now…right?" The young girl said, her white hair flowing behind her as she came from the bathroom with a bowl of water and a cloth.

Kagome shook her head. "No, we can't. He didn't know it was me." Kanna made no argument, her soulless eyes focused on the wound. "Naraku is not happy." Kanna noted. Kagome nodded.

"I know. He's never happy when I'm hurt." Kanna nodded her agreement. She dipped the cloth in the water and stroked the wound softly. She reached with her thumb and pointer finger for one of the bullets. Twelve minutes later all three bullets were out and in Kanna's hand.

--

Naraku sat in a high-back chair in front of the fire downstairs. Kanna, making no sound, came down with the three bullets. "How is she kanna?" Naraku asked, a small smile on his face. Even though kagome was like a daughter to naraku, he still felt joy when someone, even kagome, was injured. Kanna nodded. "Yes, she is well. She is resting right now." Naraku nodded.

"Good, she'll need rest. I hear her test is tomorrow." Kanna, at the feet of naraku looked up at him. "Test? In school?" she asked he nodded. She smiled and giggled. "I thought you meant her vampire test." Kanna said and dismissed herself to her room.

--

InuYasha and Miroku sat in the living room. "That demon…the cat." Miroku started but stopped. He didn't know what to say. "It looked like it was more than a demon…like it was protecting someone." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and nodded. "Ya, it did. But who? No one was around but my mom, shippo and us." Miroku sighed. "Maybe the person was inside the cat, it is possible, right? Y'know, with demons." Inuyasha nodded. "Yes it is possible," inuyasha clutched his glass of soda and it broke. Miroku looked over at him.

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "If there was a person in that demon, then we hurt them, maybe even killed them." Inuyasha glared at the carpet. "The way it works. When a human is in the body of a demon, that demon protects that human…or inhuman…but if the demon is hurt, the same wound is inflected on the person inside the demon." Miroku hung his head. "You shot the cat three times in the same place, anyone would die of blood loss." Inuyasha nodded his agreement.

"It was female. The person inside the demon."

"Inuyasha? How do you know?"

"The cat demon was female, male people and female demon, or the other way around, can't be one." Miroku nodded.

"I get it."

Inuyasha stood and walked to the window, looking off into the night. "So, guess we need to find this demon and see if we killed it, and if not, I bet it will want to kill us for risking the person's life in which it guards."

--

Kikyo and Sango sat in kagome's room, waiting while kagome took a shower. Kikyo's saw a picture on kagome's dresser. Its frame was gold with blue and pink diamond flowers lining it. It was kagome at six and Inuyasha, at fourteen. "Poor thing, being shot by the man she loves." Kikyo whispered. Sango hugged kikyo from behind. "Remember, he didn't know it was kagome. She was in Kirara's body."

Kikyo nodded and put the picture down. Kagome walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Kikyo smiled. "Don't want to get dressed?" she asked. Kagome didn't answer her; she walked to her bed and lay down, face down. "Cute, pink panties." Kikyo giggled. Kagome grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "Shut up you perv." Kagome said. Sango slapped kikyo playfully.

"Get some sleep kagome, our test is tomorrow." Kikyo smiled.

"What? The vampire test?" Kagome sat up, not bothering to cover herself. Kikyo laughed.

"Not The Vampire Test, the one in school."

Kagome punched kikyo in the gut, mad. "Don't. You. Ever. Scare me. Like that. Again." Kagome said each word though clenched teeth.

: 'Like an Angel' plays now:

It's the opening theme for Mermaids forest.


	4. Episode 04

Episode 4 Incoming Message…Sorry for late update.

Kikyo, sango and kagome walked down the street to school. "Inuyasha hasn't come by my house yet." Kagome said; eyes fixed to the ground. Sango and kikyo glanced at each other but said nothing. "Could he be too busy now a days?" kagome asked, sango and kikyo knew she wasn't talking to them. She was talking to herself.

"Or could he be thinking about what happen two nights ago?" _He shot Kirara…and hasn't looked for her…has he? Could that other male be looking?_ Kagome's head jerked up. _What was…that?_ Kagome looked around.

"Princess?" Kikyo asked gently. Kagome turned and ran. "Princess! Come back! Where are you going?" Kikyo yelled.

"I forgot something at home, don't wait up!" kagome yelled over her shoulder.

_They shot me three times…so why kanna only find two bullets? _

Flash Back:

"What is it kanna?" Naraku asked. Kagome pressed her back to the wall as much as she could.

"Lady Kagome said she was shot three times in the same place, if so, why could I only find two bullets?" Kagome almost fell over but caught herself.

"Only two? Could it be that the first one was pushed so deep it went out the back? And if so, Do Inuyasha and his friend have this bullet?"

Kanna didn't answer; she didn't have an answer. Kagome's eyes were half closed, the flames from the fire cast shadows on her face, hiding her eyes as they glowed gold. _They could use a find me spell, if they have Kirara's blood. If so, dose this mean…inuyasha is really a vampire killer?_

End Of Flash Back

Kagome stopped at inuyasha's house. _I have to find the bullet. _Kagome jumped to inuyasha window and opened it. _He's not here. _She jumped over his desk and landed without a sound on the floor. She took Rei's form, Her eyes the color of gold and her hair the color of flames, even if inuyasha walked in, he wouldn't recognize her.

She looked around the room carefully and spotted the bullet in a bag on his desk. "Here you are." Rei picked up the bag and held it up at eye level. Inuyasha walked in. She half turned, her gold eyes pinned inuyasha's hazel ones.

"Who are you?" inuyasha demanded, at once kagome blushed. Inuyasha only had a towel around his waist. Rei smirked.

"I came for this bullet." Inuyasha looked at her up raised hand.

"Were you that cat?" he asked. Rei turned all the way around to face him. "Indeed I was, you really are a vampire killer, aren't you?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. "I wonder," Rei turned toward the window again. "Would you kill kagome if she were a vampire?" Rei faced inuyasha again.

Inuyasha looked pale. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rei became transparent and then was gone. "If you don't know, ask kagome."

Kagome walked up to the school gate and stopped. "I should have never transformed into Rei." Kagome punched the stonewall and left a fist size hole.

"Kagome?" kagome's eyes widened as she turned. Inuyasha stood a few steps away from her.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here?" kagome stepped back a step as Miroku stopped at inuyasha side. "So, this is kagome? She's cute." Miroku said inuyasha punched him in his side. "OK, chill, she's all yours."

Even though they thought kagome couldn't hear them, she could. "I, Uh, have to get to class, I'm already late." Kagome walked to the school gate and put her hand on it.

"Why are you going to the Vampire school?" Miroku asked. Kagome went pale.

"How do you know this is a Vampire school?" kagome demanded. Miroku looked at inuyasha for help. Inuyasha walked to kagome and smiled. "Miroku and I are vampire hunters. We kill vampires." Kagome turned ghostly pale. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I didn't know how to tell you."

"How many have you killed?" she asked. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at one another.

"Well, over 50 really." Inuyasha answered.

"There was one tough one, a male, long black hair, black eyes and went by the name Fang, I'd be dead if it wasn't for inuyasha, he was able to kill him." kagome backed away.

"Kagome?" kagome backed away slowly and shook her head. Her father went by the name fang when he wasn't home, only she, her mother, kanna, and naraku knows kagome's fathers real name. _Inuyasha…he killed…_kagome ran never looking back, not even when inuyasha yelled and ran after her.

A few blocks away she stopped to catch her breath. _Inuyasha killed my father…_tears came to kagome's eyes. _How could dad let himself die? _Kagome covered her eyes with her hands. _Mom, dad…both gone…and now I know I can't tell inuyasha the truth about me or he may—_ kagome stopped the thought and shook her head. _**I guess we have to kill inuyasha. **_Kirara said. Kagome held her head. _NO!_ Kagome shook her head, not wanting to talk with Kirara anymore. And Kirara didn't reply.

Kagome sat under a weeping willow tree, she didn't keep track of time, she didn't care, and everything was falling apart. As much as she hated it, she knew Kirara was right. If inuyasha found out she's vampire…he'd most likely kill her too.

Slowly the sky turned gray, wind blew, and lighting cracked in the sky, rain pored down. Kagome didn't move, she watched the storm from under the tree. Slowly, almost reluctantly kagome stood. Her eyes clouded with many emotions, she walked though the park, not knowing where she was going. She heard Kirara's voice but didn't answer, couldn't answer. She couldn't find her voice. The image of Inuyasha shooting her father and herself kept flashing in kagome's mind. She couldn't even think. All she could do was walk around mindlessly.

Noelle stopped and looked over at kagome. "Princess!" Noelle shouted as she fast walked to kagome, her waist length black hair flowing behind her. Her cat like eyes that were known to never show emotion showed worry for kagome. "Princess. Are you alright?"

Kagome lipped something but no sound came out. Noelle held the umbrella over herself and kagome, her free hand went to kagome's waist and she forced kagome to walk to her home.


	5. Episode 05

Episode 5

Episode 5

Kikyo sat on her bed reading her book for school when her phone started ringing. After the third ring Sango, kikyo's twin sister walked in. "Are you going to get that?" Kikyo didn't look at her sister, just kept on reading. The phone, still ringing, was driving Sango up the wall. "Brat." Sango hissed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Be right there." Sango said and hung up, paused for a moment then hit Kikyo upside the head with it. "That was Noelle, she said kag's a little out of it, let's get over there." Kikyo jumped up and was out the door.

"Oh, now you get up."

--

Kagome sat on the couch and looked at the fire. Noelle came back and stood silently. "You'll go blind if you watch the fire to long." Kagome looked at Noelle.

"Will I Really?"

Noelle shrugged. "No idea, but I had to see if you could still speak, what's wrong?"

Noelle sat down by kagome; Noelle had her black/purple hair up in a long pony tail that was braided, her cat like eyes watching kagome closely. Kagome didn't reply. Noelle sighed. "You're more stubborn than a mule." Kagome didn't smile, didn't blink. The door bell rang and Noelle got up and left the room after a moment.

"Kikyo, Sango. I am glad you came, she is really out of it." Noelle led the way from the front door to the living room. No light was on but the fire. "I saw her out in the rain wondering about almost mindlessly," Noelle leaned closer to the twins. "Could this by any chance have anything do to with Inuyasha?" Kikyo and Sango looked at each other for a moment.

"Maybe, Kagome hasn't been talking to us lately." Sango sighed. "She did say he hadn't come over since he got back from America." Noelle nodded. Kikyo had already sat down by kagome; kagome hadn't looked away from the fire or even acknowledged kikyo's presence. "Um, Kagome? Are you alright?" no answer.

"Princess, tell us what's wrong, we can help." Sango said as she walked to Kikyo and kagome. Still no response. "Noelle, do you have Naraku's number? We'll need him." Noelle nodded and went to another room.

"Kagome, princess, please, talk to us." Sango coaxed.

"Inu-yasha…" Kikyo and Sango looked at each other then back at kagome.

"Did something happen to Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head.

"He…He's a…" kagome shook her head. She refused to believe such a thing, but she couldn't get out of this depression like state she was in. Noelle walked into the room with a small card in her hand. "Naraku's number is on there. And so is Kanna's."

"Princess, I'm going to call Naraku and Kanna, alright?" when kagome didn't answer Kikyo got out her phone and dialed Naraku's number.

--

Kanna walked to Naraku's cell phone, he was out and didn't take it with him. "Hello, this is Kanna." She put down the plate she had been washing and nodded. "I'll be right over."

Kanna was getting her shoes on when Naraku came in. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Kanna stood once he shoes were on. "Over to Noelle's home, kagome is there, and is not herself. Kikyo and Sango called. Are you coming as well?"

He nodded and they were out the door.

--

Noelle answered the door and led Naraku and Kanna to where kagome, Kikyo and Sango sat. Kanna walked in front of kagome, but she didn't look up. Naraku stood by Noelle.

"Where did you find her?" He asked, his gaze never leaving kagome.

"Near the park, I called her school and they said she never came, I told them she was fine and I my care, when I found her she was walking around mindlessly, completely unaware of the rain and where she was going," Noelle paused a moment, then added, "her eyes were and still are glazed over with confusion and sadness."

Naraku nodded. "I wonder if Inuyasha is the cause of this." Noelle looked at Naraku; her gaze had been glued to kagome.

"The half-breed?" Noelle asked. Naraku nodded.

"Believe this or not Noelle, Kagome is in love with Inuyasha." Noelle's eyes widened and she looked over at kagome.

"But, Naraku, Inuyasha is a—"

"I know, and I have a feeling kagome now knows as well."


	6. Episode 06

Episode 6

Noelle stood by the window of the Living room. Kagome was asleep on the couch and Naraku was sitting in the kitchen doing who knows what. Kanna was asleep in the big lazy boi chair. Noelle stared out the window into the night. The Stars were Bright this night, the moon was gone from the sky, The wind gently blew leaves and tree branches. It was this kind of night when she last spoke to Satoshi, Kagome's father.

A tall man with long black hair, black eyes, wide shoulders and his face an expressionless mask. He stood in a field. "Noelle, I plain to go to America soon." The wind tugged at the mans clothes. The stars shown bright and the moon was gone from the sky. The night welcomed the man and the woman standing in front of him in loving arms. "My daughter's friend, Inuyasha, Is In America, I doubt I will run into him. And he has never seen me so even if I do, he will not know who I am."

The woman who was standing in front of the man had her cat-like-eyes narrowed. "Satoshi, Human Murderers are there, they even have some type of school so the human infants can learn how to kill vampires." Noelle was stating the truth, both Satoshi and she knew it were so.

The Man turned and walked and as he walked away he said something. "Please Noelle, Care for Kagome, should I never return." and then was gone.

Noelle closed her eyes, Satoshi knew he would never return alive. He knew his life would end in America. His wife, Kagome's mother went to find him and they both died. Noelle remembered he told her he would go by the name fang, why she had no idea. She guessed it was for kicks.

Kikyo and Sango walked up the steps to Inuyasha's home. "We don't even know Inuyasha, and he doesn't know us." Kikyo said, ringing the door bell.

"Well, he will now."

"Why do we need him? He may just make things worse."

Sango would have answered but the door opened and a Tall boy with Silver Hair and hazel eyes in the door way. Sango smiled, Kikyo stood expressionless. "May I help you?" The boy asked. Sango nodded. "Yep, are you Inuyasha?" He nodded. "Have you seen Kagome lately?" Inuyasha was about to answer when another boy, about Inuyasha's hight came to the door. "Yes, Miroku and I have seen Kagome, why? Is she missing?"

Kikyo and Sango exchanged a glance. "In a way, Yes." Kikyo said.

"She seems really out if it. I mean, I haven't seen her this out of it since word about her parents death." Sango said, looking at Kikyo when saying the last part. Kikyo nodded.

Kagome lay on the couch, asleep. Kanna watched her but made on other movements than blinking.

_Kagome stood on a street she did not recognize, factories lined the street, it seemed to be downtown of some town. Smoke and other foul smelling things came from all directions, she looked up and was eerie clouds move over the full moon, the clouds were not gray or white, they were...Red. The color of old, dried blood. Kagome swung her head around as she heard foot steps and voices. She sniffed the air and began to chock and cough. What ever was being made In those factories was some type of poison. The voices grew closer and she was able to see who it was, Human-vampire-hunters. Inuyasha stood with another boy at the front of the group, she remembered the boy, Miroku. And many other young fellows followed them. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes widened and she put her hands to her throat, she couldn't talk...something was wrong with her voice. She tried to take a step toward Inuyasha but her feet refused to move. She looked behind her and saw her father...and mother, plus many other vampires she did not recognize. The two enemies faced each other and then attacked. Kagome watched as her father and Miroku fought. "Stop it! All of you! Stop!"her mouth formed the words but not a sound. Her father cut a deep wound in Miroku's shoulder and the Inuyasha was there, her father stopped and stared. Then Inuyasha shot a bullet at her father and many more bullets followed. Kagome tried to move, to help her father, but she couldn't move... _**A bright light washed over everything and the scene changed. **_Kagome now sat on her knees in front of a small pound. The battle she was just at played in the water. She reached for the pound, hoping to go back and be able to do something. _**"You can do nothing."**_ Kagome turned to she Kirara, not in cat form but in her true form. Kirara's Black hair fell to her shoulders and her black eyes fixed on Kagome. "And why not?" Kagome shouted. _**"It is the past, something that has already happened. It is like time travail. Humans fail to understand that if they are able to find a way to time travail, they will not be able to change anything, They will only be able to watch and witness. The past can not be changed." **_Kagome took another look at the pool and the she opened her eyes and found her self in Noelle's home. _

Authors Note: _Hay, Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it may be a little short and I'm sorry...OH! New Story coming soon to FanFiction! It is a fanfic about Christine Feehan's Dark Series Novels! _


	7. Episode 07

Kagome didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to. She felt water all around her, she heard the rush of water above her...she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, realizing she was no longer in Noelle's home, in fact she didn't know where she was now. All she knew was she was under water. She looked up and saw the full moon and glittering stars In the sky, the wind rippled the water. _"where am I?" _she tried to move, to swim to the suffuse but her body felt heavy and numb, and refused to move. _"Am I in the past again?" _

"_**No, You are in the future." **_Kagome turned her head to the left and saw Kirara in cat form. Kirara came and sat by Kagome, although Kagome was laying down.

"_Why can't I move then? You said if I was in the past--" _

"_**In the past and future one can only watch and witness. You can not help, Talk to, or in any way interfere with the past and future."**_

fury built up in Kagome. Her eyes changed to blood black. _"Then why am I being dragged to the past and now here?" Kagome shouted. _Kirara looked at the young Vampire Princess laying beside her. Anger in the girls eyes._** "Because, You are the Princess of the Vampires. With both you mother and father gone it is my job to take you to these times and places." **_Kagome looked up, out of the water and saw that blood was in the water. But the blood wasn't red, in fact, is wasn't any shade of red. It was pale white, but smelled like blood. Some memory flashed in Kagome's mind but she couldn't hold on to it. It was about something her Mother told her. She tried to get a hold of the memory but Skull shattering pain burst though her so she let the memory slide away. The Pale White blood didn't move from it place in the water, nor did it float deeper into the water. Kagome looked past the blood to the sky, dark, eerie clouds rolled over the Full Moon, only then did Kagome notice that there were no stars, and the sky was a sick green-red-black color. It made her sick just looking at the color. _"Sick, what's with this time?" Kagome_ looked at Kirara, not because she wanted to see Kirara's face but because she needed to know she wasn't alone it what ever time she was in, and to look away from the sick color of the sky.

"_**Well, this is the future if something occurs that is not to be." **_Kagome blinked up at Kirara. The water started to feel dry and very uncomfortable. Kagome looked back at the sky, the reddish part was glowing. Kagome looked around and the water was cracking and turning red. Kagome swung her head in Kirara's direction but Kirara was gone. _"Kirara! Kirara! Where are you?" Kagome_ called out many times but Kirara didn't answer. Kagome turned her head back to the surface and gasped. Kirara lay motionless, pale, blood stained. Kirara's eyes were half open, watching someone come near her, with a sword. Kagome couldn't tell who it was but they intended to kill Kirara. Kagome fought to move, to help but she was stuck, then slowly, the image of Kirara and her killer became farther apart._"Kirara!" _ Kagome cried, she didn't want to leave, not without Kirara.

**Kagome woke **with tears in her eyes, she sat up and looked around. "That's right, I'm in Noelle's home...and Naraku and Kanna came here too," Kagome looked around. "Where are they?" No one answered cause' no one was there. The window rattled as the wind blew fiercely, as if mad at someone or at something. Kagome got up slowly and looked around. Everything was dark, then she noticed the Fire. It wasn't red or orange...in fact, it had no color. It was gray. Kagome looked at the floor, the once green-blue carpet was now gray. _"I'm not sure I want to know what's happening." _

**Sorry For_ REALLY _late update!**


	8. Episode 08

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT AND MAY BE VERY SAD FOR SOME OF YOU.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ALL CREDIT FOR THAT ANIME GOSE TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!** (_Rumiko Takahashi_)

**Chapter title: Dream horror...**

Kagome turned her head to look around the room. The fire was going, she heard the rain tap on the roof... but she couldn't hear anyone in the house. "Noelle? sango? Kikyo?" she stood up slowly and walked toward the kitchen. "Naraku? Kanna? anyone?" No one was in the kitchen, she turned to look outside in the backyard. she opened the door and froze. "Wha...what...happened...?" kagome's eyes wondered the backyard, she wasn't sure what she was seeing. Noelle, Kikyo, sango, Naraku, and Kanna were in the back yard, dead. Naraku was on the ground farthest away, Blood running from his head to his neck and lower. Noelle was next, she had many deep wounds. Kikyo and sango were back-to-back, their heads down. blood ran down their faces, they were so pale, lifeless. she couldn't find kanna, she walked around and her heart skiped a beat when she reached the garden. kanna was there...un-assembled. her arms were completely out of her body, her legs and head were the same way, she had no other injuries so she was ripped apart alive. kagome felt tears burning in her eyes. "If i wasn't so shaken about InuYasha, You all would still be alive." Kagome let the teas come, she didn't care anymore. she wanted to know the killer of her friends and family.

By the time kagome finnished the graves and planted flowers over their graves it was almost dawn. the sun slowly creeped it's way into the sky. Kagome walked into the house and shut the door. "I am truly sorry everyone. I will find your killer." _One of these days... I will find your killer_**.**


	9. Episode 09

Disclamer: I do NOT own InuYasha. OwnerShip of anime: Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome woke to the tapping of rain, she turned her head, it was dark out, the sun was just setting. kagome got up slowly, walked to the kitchen and sat at the table, looking at the back door. she did this every riseing now, hopeing to see Kanna, Noelle, or kikyo, or sango, or naraku walk in and join her at the table, but each rising that wouldn't happen, no one came though the door, and the graves in the back yard reminded kagome it did happen. someone murdered Kanna, Kikyo, Sango, Noelle and naraku. kagome felt tears burning in her eyes. her vision blurred as she let the tears fall, Her friends and family were gone. First her parents and now her friends. she was alone in a world where her love-InuYasha-was a hunter of Vampires-a hunter of her. she knew if she told him he would slay her, but she would be with her friends and her family...but every vampire would be alone...haveing no one to help guide them. Kagome cried harder, how could she guide thousands of people when everyone she ever loved and cared for was dead...unable to guide her? she was alone in the would, no one to turn to. she couldn't even bring herself to leave Noelle's home to feed. Kagome slid from her seat and let the tears flow. (An image of her friends flash though her mind when she wisppers their name.) _Kanna...Kikyo...Noelle...Naraku...Sango...everyone..._ kagome's eyes flashed red. _you all died because i was like this about inuyasha...i won't let anyone else die because i'm being selfish!_ kagome got up and put her shoes and and walked out the front door.

Kagome strode down the street, her black hair flowing behind her, her brown eyes set to a dangerous color._ I was being selfish, i've had people die in my life, and i didn't with draw from the world,_ Kagome found a young man sitting on the street corner, tranced him and bit his neck, _and then i did,I withdrew and they were killed. by who though? Who killed them? who could of?_ InuYasha's image flashed in kagome's mind. Kagome's eyes flashed red and she bit harder into the mans neck. _Was it inuyasha? He is a hunter...but why? Why would he do such a thing?_ Kagome let her victom go and laid him under a tree, close to where he was, but he had shelter if it rained. "Time to pay a visit to my first and last love." kagome said in a not to pleasent way.

**************************

The moon lit the sky, dark clouds rolled over the cersent shaped moon at an unnatural rate. the wind blew strongly, pulling anything that wasn't tied down with it. kagome walked toward InuYasha's home. Her hair blew around her as she walked, her eyes holding no emotion. Her black thigh high skirt russled as the wind blew; her black, long sleeved sailor shirt ruffled as the wind blew harder. kagome stopped at inuyasha's front door. she walked up the steps to the front door without a sound. Her large Brown almost red eyes unblinking, she pressed the doorbell button and heard the ringing. A few moments later she heard foot steps walking to the door. The door opened to reviel InuYasha's Mother; Izoyi. She blinked and smiled. "Kagome, how are you? Please, come in." Izoyi stepped aside to allow kagome to enter. "InuYasha's Upstairs with Miroku, his american friend." Kagome nodded to knew she was following Izoyi's words. Izoyi led her to the living room, Izoyi sat on the couch while kagome stood by the fire place, eyes fixed to the photo's there. they were of Inuyasha and another boy she took to be miroku. They were smiling, holding their guns and the banner in the back read; "Truly Vampire Hunters". kagome turned to Izoyi, never blinking. "Tell me;" kagome said; with no emotion in her voice. Izoyi looked afriad, but calmed herself. "Why did inuyasha go to america? The Truth." Izoyi stared at kagome; wide eyed. Izoyi knew kagome since birth and kagome wasn't an emotionless; demanding girl. she was sweet and kind. "Answer." Kagome demanded with no change to her calm, emotionless voice. "Kagome...What has gotton into you? You don't seem like yourself." Izoyi stood, wanting to bring the real kagome back to her body. "If you refuse to answer me, then call InuYasha down here, So that I may ask him." Izoyi sighed. "Alright. Inuyasha! Come down here will you!"

InuYasha came down in moments along with Miroku. "Kagome." Inuyasha's words rushed out of him, he didn't expect her to be here. Miroku smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, I-"

"I don't believe i wished to speak to you." Kagome said, turning to the boys, her eyes still unblinking and her voice calm and emotionless. InuYasha and Miroku stared at her wide eyed. she held no expression. "Kagome...are you...alright?" InuYasha asked, walking closer to her. "I simply want the truth; why did you go to america?" She asked, her voice sending chills to the three in the room. "Alright, Kagome, I went to america to train to be a Vampire hunter. I'm sorry i never told you, i knew you'd want to help or try to me to stop." kagome didn't do anything, she just stood, looking at InuYasha with an unblinking gaze. "Why do you want to kill Vampires? What have they done to you?" She asked, InuYasha looked surprised at her question. "They have done nothing to me, but they have done wrong to many others. They used Humans for food. Living Beings." Kagome tilted her head to one side. "What of humans? They eat Animels, also living beings." InuYasha looked at miroku then back at kagome.

"Kagome, your talking as if your not human yourself." InuYasha pointed out.

"That is because i am not."

Everyone froze. Izoyi, InuYasha, and Miroku all stared at kagome. Wind ruffled kagome clouths and blew her hair all around her. The wind came from inside, all the windows were shut. "I'm Not human. I'm Vampire. Princess of the Vampires. I detest you thinking me try to help you slay my people." power wind from below kagome rushed up, her hair flying up, her eyes turning blood red glowing. "I've seen who've you've killed of my people."

Suddenly, everything, Kagome, The Wind, it all stilled. Kagome sank to the floor on her knees. her eyes changeing back to brown. tears shimmered like jewels in her eyes. InuYasha walked to her, Miroku joined him. "Kagome..." She looked up at them both, her eyes narrowed.

_**"You killed my Mother and Father!" **_


	10. Episode 10

Disclamer: I do NOT own InuYasha.

The moon was dark, and so was kagome's heart. She Finaly told InuYasha she was vampire, kagome narrowed her eyes, yet, InuYasha's kind eyes didn't change. Kagome looked up at his eyes, and his friends. They both held no anger in the depths of their eyes. InuYasha's eyes looked almost--- loving. Kagome looked away she couldn't-no,-wouldn't Trust him again, any of them. Not again, she didn't want to believe killed her mother and father, betrayed her people, though he didn't know vampires were her people. kagome shook her head. She wouldn't give him credit for any small deed. He was a murder, she detested murders.

**_My name is Haru.  
I am but three,  
My eyes are swollen I cannot see,_**

Kagome froze. The words were not her own. She looked up and looked around. _That voice...I...I know it somehow..._ Kagome stood, running the words in her head once more. The young girls voice was familer, _Haru... _she knew a Haru, but the Haru she knew is vampire and...White-Hot pain sliced though kagome skull, she fell to her knees holding her head. She let the thought or Haru's age slip away. when she was able to feel again, when the pain dissapeared, she opened her eyes and found her self in a bed, she lifted her noes and--InuYasha's room, InuYasha's bed. she looked around and found that the window was open. she got up and went to the window. she remembered the words and re-said them to herself.

**_I must be stupid,  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made My daddy so mad?_**

More words? kagome thought. she couldn't tell if this was from her own past or if it was from anothers...or if...it was someone's present life. _Answer me, if this is happening, if you personaly sending me these little poems, tell me why. who are you? Why call me?_

_**I wish I were better I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy Would still want to hug me.**_

Kagome gripped the window rail. She closed her eyes, and followed the path she bulit. She saw a man step out the front door, and leave after yelling at her. She wanted to yell at him, but she was afraid to. she looked around and went to a room with a mirror, to her surprise, she wasn't herself, well on the inside, but on the outside she was a small, burised, helpless little girl. Her hair was brown and her eyes were dark blue. she looked afraid and sad, unloved. More words came to kagome, but this time, she felt as if she were the one saying them.

_**I can't speak at all  
I can't do a wrong  
Or else I'm locked up  
All the day long**_

Kagome, in the small girl she took to be Haru, she walked to the living room and sat in the corrner. Quiet, alone, still. She had a stronge urge to curl into a ball and dissappear forever, never to be found, never to be seen. She felt weak and tired, hungry and sad. she wanted to weep, but was afraid to. She never noticed when she got herself to her room. she was overcome by hunger, weakness, and her body was sore everywhere and brused. Kagome cursed in the body she was in. A child at this age-no-A child at any age was very fragile, bruses eaisly.

**_When I awake I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home._**

Kagome stayed still, on the floor of her room, with only a blanket and a small pillow. she was to sore to move, to tired to care she was starving. She heard someone outside, heard a female voice, her mother. She wanted her mother to come in her room, see her daughter on the floor covered in bruses, scared to death of her own family. her own mother and father. She was so afraid of them, she wanted to die right then, if they were going to abuse her, they shouldn't of had her, she wanted to tell them that, but to scared to open her mouth. She stood up slowly, walked to the living room and sat in the corner, she smiled at her mother, but it was not returned, her mother plopped onto the couch, kicked off her shoes and flipped on the TV. Not even glanceing at kagome.

**_When my mommy does come  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe I'll get just  
One whipping tonight_**

Kagome sat quitely in the corner, not making a sound. my stomach growled loud. Her mother looked at her and glared. "If your so hungry get off you lazy ass and make something!" she yelled. Kagome felt tears in her eyes but got up and walked to the kitchen, her body was sore so she was slow, her mother pushed her hard out of the view of the TV.

**_Don't make a sound!  
I just heard a car  
My daddy is back  
From Charlie's Bar._**

Kagome froze. She was shivering with fear, she looked toward her mother but her mother never looked at her, she only cared for what was on TV. Kagome felt black anger crawl though her, she wanted to yell at her mother, yell at her to get her to open her eyes, but, the fact was. Kagome knew her mother's eyes were open, her ears open to. Yet her mother refused to care, no, didn't know how to care, and didn't care to ever learn. These evil, vile people birthed a child only to get fed up with it and use it for a punching bag. They didn't care how she flet or if she was hurt. They thought her to have no feelings, they thought her to be just a body with no soul, nothing but a shell that needs to be thrown away.

**_I hear him curse  
My name he calls  
I press myself  
Against the wall._**

Kagome, cowering in the darkset corner she could find, even though this body she was in was weak, she would protect this child. even if this childs body is torn and brused. Her spirit is whole and untouched. If this body fails, she will make sure the spirit is free and at ease.

**_I try and hide  
From his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm sradishing to cry._**

The man who walked in looked as if he were demon, or possesed by the Devil himself.

**_He finds me weeping  
He shouts ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
That he suffers at work._**

Kagome didn't understand how it could be her fault, that his day at work had been a wreck.

**_He slaps me and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free  
And I run for the door._**

Kagome tripped at she ran toward the front door, but got up and pulled on the handel. She hated being in this body, she was powerless, helpless, she felt tears burn in her throat and eyes. Kagome saw him grab her an pushed Haru in front of her, knowing his intenshion.

**_He's already locked it  
And I sradish to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall._**

Kagome's eyes widen and close half way, poor little haru. No one knew what she was going though, or went though. She felt her spine crack, heard her skull split. she lay on the floor, listening to the man she once called father. kagome's spine hurt and was thankfull she pushed haru in front, she was protected from the pain...for now.

**_I fall to the floor  
With my bones nearly broken,  
And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken._**

With a hard earned breath,

**_"I'm sorry!", I scream  
But its now much too late  
His face has been twisted  
Into unimaginable hate._**

He struck her once more and heard another bone break, she blocks the pain from haru, taking the blows and the pain. The real haru screams, she looks at kagome, Haru like a gost and Kagome her her living body.  
**"Stop, leave, I don't want you hurt as well! I never Asked for you help"  
**_"Stupid, i'm doing this because i want to. and you did, you told me your stroy, long ago, i remember now. We were both three, i was stuck up and mean, you knew what i was and asked for help, i turned away, and when this took place, you called for me, but i ignored you. I let this happen once before, this is my sin, and i'm repenting for it. I hope you'll forgive me for abondaning you, that long ago." Haru cried but smiled._ **"I never was mad at you, but thank you for helping me now, it means alot, and i do forgive you, though i never blamed you. Not for a moment."**

**_The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door,  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor.  
My name is Haru...  
And I am but three,  
Tonight my daddy,  
Murdered me._**

Auther's NOTE: ok, this is NOT a pointless chapter, i wrote this for a reason, Child abuse is not a made up thing, it's real and it's painful, if a child looks as if he/she had been abused, don't walk away, don't tell them to deal with it, don't tell them you've got your own problems, help them. Call the police, go to your parent, do something, but don't turn away. think about this, if you were Haru, with out kagome, you asked for help, and everyone turned away, how would you feel? Child abuse is real, and it's not pretty, many die, because most lose pity. Most don't care, and most say they don't have time. But do you? You care when your out of drugs, you care when someone mouths off to you, you care when your dumped by a girlfriend/boyfriend, you have time to buy drugs, you have time to hang with you buddies, you have time to have sex. So you know you have time to help an abused Child in need.


	11. Episode 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha in any way! This story if FAN made i don't own inuyasha, nor will i ever!

Kagome sat on InuYasha's bed, the hate she had felt washed away. Kagome let Haru die...the girl was only three, if she ever saw Haru's "Father" again, she'd kill him. Kagome sighed and walked down stairs, she was surprised that InuYasha hadn't tried to kill her...yet. She walked into the kitchen were Miroku, InuYasha, and Izoyi were. She didn't say a thing. InuYasha and his mother lived in the same house since she was a child. She knew where everything was and even if she didn't, she knew were the fridge was. Kagome sat at the table, looking at InuYasha, Miroku, and Izoyi. "Your up." Izoyi smiled. kagome turned her head to Izoyi and nodded.

Kagome leaned back in her chair, eyes closed. InuYasha noticed Kagomewas still the little girl he knew years ago. The lost of her mother and father made her filled with hate, he didn't was to admit he killed her father...and possiably her mother...but in truth...he knew he did, he didn't know how to make it up to her. "Kagome..." InuYasha started to say. Kagome's eyes opened, she stood up and walked to the front door. "What's wrong kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome opened the door to see a small girl. InuYasha, Miroku, and Izoyi walked up behind kagome to see the small girl. She was about seven, Her hair was curly, red-blond hair, her eyes were big, dark blue anime eyes. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Her eyes held hunger, the type of hunger a person at any age should never know. The girls lit up when she saw kagome. "Princess!" She exclaimed and bowed her head. InuYasha, Miroku, and Izoyi stepped out onto the porch behind kagome. The young girl backed away. InuYasha noted that the girl knew they were hunters. "Uh..." The young girls eyes were now being cold, afraid, and hungry. Kagome kept her voice low and soothing. "It's alright. They won't hurt you, not when i'm around. Now. What's wrong?" The young girl looked back at kagome, took a breath and walked over to her. Her eyes cold. "I've lost my mom..." she trailed off. InuYasha looked at Miroku. They both hoped they had nothing to do with this little girls loss.

"I see, Ai, you were born from a Vampire and a Human, correct?" Ai nodded. "Was your father human?" She shook her head. "Mama's human, Daddy was Vampire. Daddy disappeared a few years ago. And Mama..." Ai looked away. "I don't know what happened to Mama." Inuyasha and Miroku sat in a half circle around Ai. Izoyi stood one the other side to complete the circle. Ai looked into kagome's eyes and Kagome knew what the girl needed. With both her parents gone, she being to young to hunt, she couldn't get blood. Kagome brought her wrist to her mouth and bit down, once some blood was flowing out, she offered it to Ai, Smiling. Ai hesitated but took what was offered. Kagome noticed InuYasha, Miroku, and Izyoi's faces so she explained. "With both her parents gone and she being to young to hunt, she couldn't get blood on her own. She's alone and Hungry." InuYasha nodded, understanding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the streets, street lights on but no one out but myself. I had made it out of Tokyo and decided to explore the rest of japan and the World. I had been running though my memories to keep from missing Noelle, Naraku, Kanna, Sango, and Kikyo. I knew I'll miss InuYasha no matter what I do. But with him being a slayer of vampires, and me being the Princess of Vampires, I couldn't be near him. I'm now sixteen, three years have pasted since the death of Noelle and the others. I go back to that house every once in awhile to talk with them, I never told InuYasha I was leavening, while Miroku, InuYasha, and Izoyi were sleeping, I ran away. I haven't seen inuyasha since that night that Ai showed up. I was only fourteen so i bet they gave up looking for me...if they were ever looking for me.

**Author's Note: **_Ok, not a LONG chapter but I want to leave it at that. Now, if you haven't figured out what turn the story has taken I'll give you a hint: "Stories of the past are told, by the one main girl in each memory." figured it out? If not keep reading. If you have tell me what you think of the idea. ^-^ Also this story will be jumping from when kagome was 14 to 15 to 4 to 8 and so on, not really in that order though._


	12. Episode 12

**Disclaimer: I do_ NOT_ own InuYasha.**

_I've made it to the Northwest of Tokyo Bay, I've heard it is wonderful at night, and it is, but I'm going to Tama. A city in the Northwest part of japan. I remember going there with Ai once. She had first come to me at InuYasha's home. We planned to find her mother there, hoping she could have someone she truly knew with her instead of me, the Princess of Vampires. But owr plain took a turn for the worst._

-----------------------------

Kagome and Ai, the young vampire girl, walked along the streets of Tama, Tokyo. Ai was dancing around and smiling. Sniffing some of the foods she happened to walk by. "Princess! Look!" Ai shouted to Kagome. Ai smiled at Kagome as she showed her the colored fish swimming in the window of a Pet Store. "Aren't they cute?" Ai giggled. Kagome smiled and then looked around. "Ai," Kagome said quietly. "Yes Princess?" Ai answered, looking up at Kagome. "Just call me Kagome, Ai, ok?" Ai looked confused but then smiled and bowed. "If you wish, Prin- uh-Kagome." Kagome sighed and decided that was a start.

-----------------------------

_I stood outside the pet shop and smiled at myself. The memory cheers me up when ever i feel down, i pull up that memory and remember how Ai always bowed to me and took me the name "Prin-uh-Kagome" she never could remember to call me by my name instead of "Princess". A blue came to the glass and I smiled. "Your the baby of the same fish that did that a few years ago."_

----------------------------

Ai had her face pressed to the glass that held the fish. One fish came to the glass. It was Blue with one single white line from it's head to it's tail. "Look, Look, Prin-uh-Kagome, it swam to me." Ai laughed. Kagome smiled. "Ai, we should look for your mother. You are the only one who know's what she looks like." Ai nodded. "Yes, Prin-uh-Kagome." Ai corrected herself quickly. Kagome swallowed a laugh. They walked around for about two hours not finding Ai's mother. They even asked around. No ones seen Camile in days, weeks. Kagome and Ai sat in a dinner at a table in the far corner where no one was around even though the dinner was full. "Princess, I don't think I'll have any luck finding my mother here in Tama." Kagome leaned back in her seat and pouted. "Alright, if she's not in your birth place, the place you've been living since a few weeks ago...where would she be?" Ai's eyes got big and happy. "Princess," Kagome nodded for Ai to continue. "My Mama loved the Tama river. She may be living close to the Tama river." Kagome sat back and thought about it.

The river flows through Tokyo, on the dividing line between Tokyo and Kanagawa. In the city, its banks are lined with parks and sports fields, making the river a popular picnic spot. Its source is located in Mt. Kasadori in Koshu in Yamanashi Prefecture. From there, it flows eastward into mountainous western Tokyo, where the Ogōchi Dam forms Lake Okutama. From there, it takes the name Tama, and flows eastwards through Chichibu Tamakai National Park towards Ōme, Tokyo. From there flows southeast between Tama Hills and Musashino Terrace. At Hamura is the source of the historic Tamagawa Waterway built by the Tamagawa brothers in 1653 to supply water to Edo (present day Tokyo). Further downstream, the river forms the boundary between Tokyo and the city of Kawasaki in Kanagawa Prefecture. Its mouth on the heavily industrialised Tokyo Bay is next to Haneda Airport. But that's just the problem, Camile could be anywhere near the Tama River. She could be in Tokyo Bay or all the way in the mountains. Kagome sighed. "Ai, you know how big the Tama River is?" Kagome asked. Ai said, "No."

"The Tama River is a major river in Yamanashi, Kanagawa and Tokyo Prefectures on Honshū, Japan. It is officially classified as a Class 1 river by the Japanese government." Kagome sat back, arms crossed. "Its total length is 138 km, about 85.75 miles, and the total of the river's basin area spans 1.240 km², more than 770 square miles." Kagome waited a moment the continued. "Your mother could be anywhere, and if she isn't anywhere close to the river then she could be anywhere in japan, anywhere on earth. Is there a particular spot your mother loved?" Ai thought for a moment. "I don't know...she liked Tokyo Bay...she Loved to be there, it's so pretty at night." Kagome stood up and tugged in Ai's wrist to follow her.

"Princess-"

"Shh!" Kagome said sharply.

Kagome and Ai walked fast from the dinner. Kagome stopped in front of the pet store. There was a horse were outside. No one around. "Ai, i don't approve of stealing, but I'll allow it this one time." Kagome picked Ai up and set her on the horse. Kagome untied the reins and gave them to Ai. "You'll have to search for your mother by your self now, Sorry." Ai was crying but shook her head. "It's ok."

"Don't stop till you get to the river. OK? Hunters are here, I'll deal with them, just find your mother. Understand?"

"Yes. Bye" And Ai was off.

Kagome took a moment to calm her self, five men walked up behind her. "Well hello, Vampire." Kagome turned and looked at them. They were part of InuYasha's team. "So, you hunt vampires? How dangerous that is." One guy stepped forward. He held a cross (How stupid) and he had a buz cut. (Ick) Kagome stayed calm and kept her heart beat and breathing in rhythm. Her eyes glowed red and the wind picked up, funnel clouds formed above each man. 'Die' they heard the word, but kagome's mouth hadn't moved, but it was her voice.

---------------------------------------------

_After I came out of the VP (Vampire Princess) state, I waited a few days to get my strength back, I went to Tokyo bay, but i couldn't find Ai. I asked around if anyone had seen the girl, only one had. They saw with a woman who called herself Camile. I was happy, so I moved on. I had wondered if Ai's mother was dead, and I was glad I was wrong._


	13. Episode 13

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT **_own InuYasha.

_I sat on a large rock, flat gray rock in the middle of the Tama River. The Sun was setting so I decided to watch it go down, and in the middle of a river seemed relaxing as well. I sat with my legs crosses and my hands behind me resting on the rock, also proping me up. The cool brezee blew my raven black hair around me, my coco brown eyes fixed on the setting sun. I looked down at the water and I relised I miss InuYasha. I looked away from my reflection, my eyes half closed. I remembered when InuYasha and i used to do this, watch the sun set. He was thirteen, I was eight. InuYasha was turning fourteen in just two days...but I never imagined he would leave for five years..._

***************************

Kagome sat by InuYasha on the roof of his house. InuYasha was in Jeans and a Blue T-shirt, His Hazel eyes on the setting sun, and sliping to kagome every once in a while. Kagome was in black jeans and a sea foam green T-shirt with the words: Future VP Princess! He didn't know what the letters VP stood for, though he knew kagome's mother made it for her. "Kagome, what do those letters stand for?" He asked. Kagome turned her head to him and tilted her head to one side. "What letters?" InuYasha pointed to her shirt. "Oh, I'm not really sure, InuYasha-kun." InuYasha laughed. "It's OK, and kagome, you don't have to add "kun" to the end of my name, just say InuYasha. alright?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll try." Once the sun disappeared from the sky Izoyi, InuYasha's mother, called them inside. InuYasha got down first and then helped kagome down.

Kagome fell asleep in InuYasha's room so InuYasha had to sleep in the Guest room. "InuYasha...may I come in?" Izoyi asked though his door. "Ya." He said, she walked in and found InuYasha reading some big booK encased in leather, had had on pajama pants and nothing else. "What is it, Mom?" He asked. Izoyi sat on the bed and handed InuYasha a Letter. He set his booK down and tooK the letter, Opened it and smiled. "Yes! I'm In! I get to learn to Hunt Vampire!...I just have to wait till my birthday." Izoyi looked at her son with a confused looK. "You have to be fourteen to enroll, I gave my real age and included i was turning fourteen in just a month so I'm in!" Izoyi shooK her head but smiled. "So, When do you plain to tell kagome?" InuYasha's happiness vanished. "Well...I tought you could tell her for me...y'know, after I'm on my way to America." Izoyi stood up, hands on her hips and glared at her son. "InuYasha Tashio! She is your friend, you are responsible for telling her you are leaving! Now March!"

"Uh, mom, kagome's sl-"

"I don't care, now go!" his mother said, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at the door. Inuyasha ran, Shutting his bed room door behind him. "Man, why did i have a mother like that?" He glanced at kagome, she was laying on his bed so silently, her eyes closed, she was on her back, her Black hair fanned around her. InuYasha hated that he loved her, especially now. InuYasha closed his eyes, took a breath and opened his eyes again. He leaned on his door and hit himself of the head. "Come on inuyasha, get your head outta the gutter." He told himself. He walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed. He didn't want to tell, he was afraid she'd hate him...or worse...want to help him. He wouldn't allow kagome anywhere near vampires! Not ever!

*******************************

**InuYasha sat back in his car, he was at Tokyo Bay, it had been five years Since kagome ran away from his house. She would be eighteen by now. He smiled at him self When remembering what he said to him self. _He wouldn't allow kagome anywhere near vampires! Not ever!_"Guess I couldn't keep their princess away from them." He said to himself and started his car. "kagome...Please be safe."**

**************************

InuYasha took a breath and touched kagome's shoulder, she yawned and turned to the wall, asleep. "Kagome, the day after my birthday I'm going to leave for America...I can't tell you why...but I promise I'll come back." She didn't moved, her soft breathing steady. InuYasha slid from the bed to the floor, his silver hair falling over his eyes. "I'll be gone for at least five years, I'll be eight teen when i come back, you'll be fourteen...I...I'll understand if you hate me for leaving...but...it's something I have to do. I Won't forget you, I'll even write you every week, ok?" He looked up at kagome, she was still asleep. InuYasha sighed and stood up, leaning over to kiss kagome's forehead. "Guess I can tell you when you wake up. Night."

*********************

_The Moon was now High in the sky, it was a full moon, red and orange mixed together. It looked like the sun, but dimmer. Two blue bird's perched themselves on a tree branch over the River. The hopped to their neat with three small, light blue eggs snuggled tightly. The Mother Blue bird perch herself on her eggs in the nest, the father bird snuggled by the Mother with their feathers puffed up and heads down. "If only everyone was like that..." I said to my self. Out of the corner of my eye i saw head lights to a car. I didn't stand up, I didn't think I would have to, but I wrong._

************************

** InuYasha pulled his car up to the bank of the Tama River, he got out and looked around, he froze once he looked slightly to his left. One a Large, Flat rock in the center of the river, sat kagome. She wore a Black long sleeved T-shirt that came just above her Stomach, Black baggy pants that settled on her hips, and flat, black shoes. Kagome's Long black hair was to her waist. She was leaning back on her hands, her head towards the moon. "K-Kagome." Kagome turned her head toward InuYasha, Her eyes widened.**

**#############**

**Authors Note: Well There ya go! New Chapter! OH! I heard A song by Nickleback called "If Everyone Cared" Check it out! K? K! lol Update soon!**


	14. Episode 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha!

NOTE: OK I changed a thing or two please re-read. THANKS!

It seemed as if time stood still. Everything felt still and quite, the very air felt still. InuYasha stood at the edge of the Tama River, not blinking, his hazel eyes fixed on kagome. Kagome's hair was long, black, and outlined with blue by the moon light. Kagome herself stayed as still as possible. Her eyes looked darker then InuYasha remembered. Kagome felt as if she was suffocating, finally, a cool breeze blew, tugging at kagome's hair and pants, she was able to breath again. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. When she opened her eyes again she found herself laying on the flat rock, the moon was low in the sky. She sat up quickly and looked around, no one around. She stood up and walked to the spot where inuyasha had stood. She looked at the ground closely. No tracks of tires, not foot prints. "Was it...all a dream?" Kagome asked the wind. It carried her words away from her and out into the night. Kagome closed her eyes, fighting the sudden need for tears.

*************

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in a small dinner close to the Tama river. "Look, I want to find kagome just as much as you do, but we've been looking for five years now, we won't find her." InuYasha glared at his best friend. "How can you say that? We will find her." Miroku wisely said nothing. Who knows, kagome could be right under their noses. "Alright, where do we look from here?" Miroku asked softly. InuYasha thought a moment, to be honest he didn't know where to look anymore. He just wanted kagome to come back. The dinner door opened and in walked a young girl about eighteen. She had black hair to her waist, Brown eyes, but a very dark brown. She wore a Black long sleeved T-shirt that came just below her breasts, Black baggy pants that settled on her hips, and flat, black shoes. Kagome. InuYasha and Miroku sat quietly to see what kagome was doing. Everyone stopped a stared at her. Two men walked up to her and smiled. "Hay girl. Why don't you came along with us tonight?" One said as he took her hand, she pulled her hand away, the mans eyes widened. "No one says no to me." He snarled. Kagome spotted InuYasha and Miroku. "I don't believe I spoke my answer. Good bye." She said and walked toward InuYasha's table. She didn't sit down, she stopped, put her hands on her hips and glared down at them. "So, I was right. You are tracking me." _Do they still want to kill me?I should of known, once a Slayer, always a slayer, until the day you die. _The two stood up. "Kagome, will you come us? we should talk some where private." Kagome nodded and followed the two to their car.

*******************

Kagome sat in the back with InuYasha, Miroku decided to drive. "Kagome, we need to talk." InuYasha said. Kagome sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her left leg over her right, looking out the window. Her eyes found InuYasha. "So you said. Talk about what?" Kagome displayed no interest in the conversation. InuYasha said nothing, but Miroku did.

"Our Vampire Slayers team found out that some vampires are planing to wipe out all humans..." Miroku said, his eyes on the road. Kagome turned her head to look at InuYasha. Her dark brown eyes half closed, no change in her voice. "What do you want me to do about it? you two are the slayers here." InuYasha looked away. He was, though he had no reason too be.

"Kagome, they plan to use the six crystals of Raw..." InuYasha said, looking at kagome. She yawned and leaned her head on the back of her seat. "Never heard of the things, if their a threat, i'll deal with it." with that, kagome fell asleep.

"InuYasha..."

"I know."

"Do you think she cares?"

"I hope so, she's the only one who can stop Hakudoshi."

Miroku nodded. "Man, and they already have five of the six crystals."

"True, but Hakudoshi is having trouble finding the last one."

"Wonder were it is."

InuYasha glanced at kagome, closed his eyes and sighed. "No idea."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

NOTE: OK, what i changed is from the slayers wiping out all vampires, to Vampire wiping out all humans. K? I have a reason for it to, So please bare with me. THANKS!

NOTE: YO! Well there ya go! If you'd like to guess where the last crystal is, send me a review posting your guess. Also, the next chapter will explain the Members of InuYasha's team and where they found the crystals...AND REVEAL Kanna, Kikyo,Sango, Naraku, and Noelle's killers! Stay tuned! ^-^


	15. Episode 15

Disclaimer: I do _NOT_own InuYasha!

NOTE: Five reviews for this chapter before I put the next up. in other words, the next chapter will not be up untill five reviews are posted for this chapter. ^-^ Thanks!

REQUEST: HAY! I have a web site about...ANIME! It's on my profile(the link) If you want to know about an anime, I have Info on some...just not ALL. lol Check it out. I'm also putting up video's I made. Yes i use anime episode clips but I fit them togather to make a fan video! lol

*******************************************

Miroku stopped at a gas station, InuYasha took the driver seat. "Dose she always sleep?" Miroku asked. InuYasha glanced at kagome though the rear view mirror. "Maybe. When she was younger she slept alot." Miroku nodded. "Hakudoshi found the five crystals in five vampires...Could the sixth be in another vampire?" InuYasha leaned back in his seat. "It's possible. But how did Hakudoshi find the first five? Who or what is his source?" InuYasha replied, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

****************

~Flash back~

Hakudoshi waited in his limo. He watched the house carefully. He knew the owner had no idea he was there, Hakudoshiwas smart enough to wait in back than in front. He saw the back door open and two girls walked out. They both had long black/brown hair, one had brown eyes and the other black. He rolled down his window a bit to hear them. "Sango...you think she'll be ok? InuYasha broke her heart." sango stopped walking at kikyo's question. "To be honest...I hope so." Kikyo sat on the back steps while sangofilled the bird feeder. Noelle walked out with two glasses. From what Hakudoshi could see, it looked like red koolaid. "Thanks." Noelle nodded. "How is kagome, noelle?" Noelle looked at the two young girls, her eyes wide and sad. "She's still out of it. I'm worried she'll never snap out of it."

"Sir." Hakudoshi's driver said. Hakudoshi turned his head to his driver.

"yes? what is it?"

"It's confirmed. Those women possess three of the six crystals of raw."

Hakudoshi's smiled was evil. "Let us head back to the hotel. I'll come back in a few hours." The limmo drove off, disapearing into the setting sun.

_If I don't get those crystals, Takuto will have my head._

Noelle, Kikyo, and sango walked back into the house moments after. "Noelle. If kagome doesn't get better...who will watch over all the vampires?" Kikyo asked. Naraku was in the kitchen reading the paper. "If the Vampiress continues to be unwell then we will simply have to wait untill she is. There will no other princess or prince unless it is of Kagome's line." Sango sat on the floor, her back against the door frame.

Kannawalked in, she said nothing. She walked over to the sink and placed the large bowl and cloth she had been holding, into the sink. Her white eyes held no expression.

*******************

InuYasha pulled into kagome's drive way. Well, Noelle's drive way. The car shut off and InuYasha and miroku got out. "I'll carry in kagome. You go ahead and get some sleep." InuYasha told Miroku. Miroku didn't argue, he walked up the front steps and into the house. InuYasha opened kagome's door and picked her up. InuYashawalked into the house and up to the master bedroom. "You sleeping with her or in another room?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shut the door behind him, leaving Miroku on the other side. "I'll take that as a yes," Miroku yawned and headed to a guest room. "InuYasha her pervert." Miroku laughed quietly to himself.

InuYasha placed kagome on the large, four poster bed, went searching for something kagome could sleep in.

"You won't find anything of mine."

InuYasha turned to see kagome, her head turned toward him, eyes open. "This is Noelle's room. and I haven't been here since I was fourteen. Nothing you find will fit me now." InuYashanodded and walked over to the bed, walking to the other side, and laid down with kagome. She didn't move away, but inuyasha felt her stiffen. "Kagome, you know me better than that. I won't do anything." She didn't relax or say a word. InuYasha opened his eyes and knew why she was afraid. "You haven't fed," Inuyasha sat up, pulling kagome into his lap. "your afraid for me, not of me." InuYasha smiled and held kagomes head to his neck. "Go on." Kagome shook her head as much as she could, but InuYasha held her there, he could feel kagome tears. His grip lessened and she lay in his arms, silently crying. "Kagome...what's...wrong?"

_**Kagome has always hated taking blood. She could never bring herself to such an act.**_

InuYasha turned to see Naraku. "Who..."

_**I am Naraku. In life, I watched over kagome. Kanna and myself had to force kagome to take blood. And right now, she cannot take from you.**_

"But, I thought all vampires loved feeding." inuyasha said, looking down at kagome. Her face was buried in his shirt. InuYasha closed his eyes hateing himself for thinking vampires were heartless creatures. "I became a vampire slayer without even knowing what a true vampire was."

_**I was once a slayer. **_

InuYasha looked up a naraku, eyes wide. "You were..."

Naraku nodded. "Then maybe you can help me, Vampires...are gathering the crystals to wipe out all mortals, useing--"

_**The Six crystals of Raw.**_

"Ya, is there a way to stop them?"

_**The one called Hakudoshi, he is the leader of you team?**_Inuyasha nodded._**Hakudoshiis working with Takuto, the leader of vampires, also the one wanting all humans gone from this earth. There is a way to stop them. But I do not know. Kagome may though. A Thousand years ago, this same action occurred. Though it was the humans wants us vampire gone. The vampiress, kagome ancestor, knows more. I will send her.**_

Naraku disappeared. "Hakudoshi's...working with the vampires? He's supposed to be our leader."

_You have need of me?_

InuYasha looked up to see a young, fourteen year old girl standing in front of him. He nodded.

_I am vampiress Miyu. What is it you need._

"Vampires are gathering the six crystals of Raw to wipe out all mortals, I don't know how to stop them."

_When this event happened in my day, I found the leader of the group, Hana. She was Immortal, but not vampire. She was so stubornabout vampires. I fought her with everything I had. I won, but I lost my life, and so did Hana._

"Wait...I was told that story in school once...wait...I thought Hana killed herself because she refused to moved from the land slide range...yes you caused the landslide but---"

_Personally, I don't see the difference. _Miyu disappeared. "Ok, so fight them with everything we've got. Easy enough...Not."

Inuyasha laid kagome down, his arms around her, her face agenst his shoulder, and fell asleep next to her.

**************

Hakudoshi returned that night. He got out of his car and walked into the back yard of Noelle's home. He knew they knew he was here. Noelle, kikyo, Sango, Kanna, and Naraku came out of the house. "Who are you? What is it that you want?" Noelle demanded.

"I want the six crystals of Raw."

NOTE: END! DONE! CHAPTER COMPLETE! lolAlright, I may or I may not post the fight that will happen with Noelle and the others. Remember, Kanna was ripped apart, Literally. So it may be to gross to write...Sorry. I may get nightmares. lol well this chapter is done. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	16. Episode 16

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha!

`**`UPDATE! Remember my story Even angels fall? It's coming back! Season Two will start the day after X-mas!`**`

NOTE: I will NOT describe the fight in great detail, sorry.

*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*

Noelle, Naraku, Kanna, Kikyo, and Sango stood still, facing Hakudoshi. The breeze blew gently. Kikyo's black eyes fixed on Hakudoshi. "What makes you think we have them?" Naraku asked. His long black hair blew in the breeze, his cat like eyes held no expression. Hakudoshi sighed. He blurred and Kikyo fell to the ground. "Kikyo!" Sango ran to her sister but was struck down before she was able to tend to her Sister. Naraku was able to knock Hakudoshi to the ground but it wasn't long before blood was shed and Kanna was the only one left. Kanna made no move. Hakudoshi went to Kikyo and Sango, he plunged his hand into their chest, though bone and muscle, their very heart was tone from them. He did the same to Noelle and Naraku. "Who knew the crystals were your very hearts." He turned to kanna. She backed away, if he got her, kagome would be done for. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice." The air stilled, the sky flashed bloody red, the moon bright orange. Hakudoshi walked back to his car, holding five crystals of Raw.

*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*

The streets were bare, shop's closed, only a few people were out, they were all around a fire. One man was to Kagura's intrest. He had long silver hair, sharp, deadly hazel eyes, he had two purple streak tattoos under each eye. He was called Sesshomaru. He was a demon and best known killer in japan. It's said that when he targets you, you don't know what hit you-literally. Only a few know Sesshomaru as a demon. Others believe he is just a skilled killer. He was in the shadows, watching the people around the fire. His eyes fixed on an old man about seventy years of age. His hair was gray, his beard was black and long, his pale green eyes faded and worn out. suddenly, the burnt out. Moments later one woman turned on a lantern, a sharp scream pierced the night. Old man hawks-men was one the dirty alleyway, his neck slit open to were you could see the bloody red veins and torn tissue. "Call the cops!" One man yelled. Many of the people were running around, some on their phones, and others around the body, all were to busy to notice Sesshomaru calmly walking away. His silver hair blew gently in the midnight breeze. Half a black away he stopped and turned to see a tall woman with long, flowing black hair and red eyes. She wore a black mini skirt and a black tank top. Her black, high-heel boots reached her knees. Her lips were red and bright. A red purse was on her shoulder, it reached her waist. Her belly button was pierced with a small, golden hoop with a skull and cross bones one it. "Name yourself." Sesshomaru said. The woman said nothing, her black hair blew in the wind. "Your name." Sesshomaru said again, his voice dropping an octave. "I am Kagura. I require your service." Sesshomaru walked on, Kagura followed him. He walk to a black car and opened the passenger side. "Get in." Kagura looked at him a moment but got in. Sesshomaru shut the door and walked to the driver side. Once he climbed in kagura spoke. "I'm sure your aware of vampires, Correct?" He nodded. The city lights flashed by them as he drove. "They plan to use six crystals of raw to erase anything that is not vampire. Think you could help?" Sesshomaru said nothing for at least ten heart beats. Kagura sat back and relaxed. She knew he would help...she hoped. "I will learn more of the crystals and get back to you." He said. Kagura nodded. "Good enough for me."

*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*

Kagome awoke slowly, keeping her eyes closed. She was warm, close to another person, their arms like bands around her. Kagome knew the moment she moved it was Inuyasha who was holding her. "Pervert." She whispered. She felt InuYasha's smiled, she looked up to see his hazel eyes were open, looking down at her. Her heart jumped and she squeaked. "That was creepy. Your eyes can scare a person." She said, her hand over her heart, her head down and eyes closed. InuYasha held back a laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She rolled her eyes at him. "Let go, perv." InuYasha made no move to let her go, he just watched her with an unblinking stare. Kagome pushed at the wall of his chest but he didn't move. She sighed and gave up. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Oh forget it, I'm to tired anyway." Kagome said, wishing she could get away from him. She loved being in his arms but she felt helpless. Kagome heard the soft beating of rain on the window, she smelt InuYasha's blood, heard it running though his veins. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She would not take InuYasha blood! She couldn't. She didn't want to. She could bring herself to kill an enemy, but take Inuyasha's...that was something she could never do. "That's because you haven't feed." Kagome griped InuYasha'sshirt in tight fists, her face pressed to him, she shook her head. tears formed. InuYasha's arms tightened. "Don't cry." He stroked her hair in hopes to get her to relax. "Please, kag. Don't cry, Calm down, Relax."

*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*/*//*/*

~*~FLASH BACK~*~

InuYasha took a breath and touched kagome's shoulder, she yawned and turned to the wall, asleep. "Kagome, the day after my birthday I'm going to leave for America...I can't tell you why...but I promise I'll come back." She didn't moved, her soft breathing steady. InuYasha slid from the bed to the floor, his silver hair falling over his eyes. "I'll be gone for at least five years, I'll be eight teen when i come back, you'll be fourteen...I...I'll understand if you hate me for leaving...but...it's something I have to do. I Won't forget you, I'll even write you every week, ok?" He looked up at kagome, she was still asleep. InuYasha sighed and stood up, leaning over to kiss kagome's forehead. "Guess I can tell you when you wake up. Night."

Little Kagome walked down the steps to the kitchen where little InuYasha and his mother sat. "Morning." she said and sat by inuyasha. She didn't pick up the toast Miss. Tashio gave her. She was really tired, She rested her head on inuyasha's shoulder, causing Inu to blush. "I'm still tired." Kagome yawned and closed her eyes. "Kagome, InuYasha has something he needs to tell you." Kagome sat up and looked at inuyasha with tired eyes. "Ok." Her big brown eyes were bigger then he remembered. _I'll just say what I said last night...easy. _"Kagome, the day after my birthday I'm going to leave for America...I can't tell you why...but I promise I'll come back." Kagome's eyes clouded sadly, her heart seemed to stop. InuYasha waited a heart beat then spoke again. "I'll be gone for at least five years, I'll be eight teen when I come back, you'll be fourteen...I...I'll understand if you hate me for leaving...but...it's something I have to do. I Won't forget you, I'll even write you every week, ok?" Kagomefelt tears weighing her down, her heart felt like it was about to explode. Her world seemed to turn gray, fade away, then shatter. She shook her head. Her bangs fell around her large brown eyes, tears fell. She jumped from her seat and ran up the stairs. _Why! Why? _Kagome got to InuYasha's room, slammed the door shut and locked it. Her back aganst the door, her hands covering her tear streaked face, she slid to the floor. _InuYasha-Why...Why are you leaving? Have I made you mad? _

InuYasha sat in the kitchen, his silver bangs hiding his hazel gaze. He could have taken kagome's anger, but not her tears. He hated to see her cry. _She'll hate me forever...I have no doubt. _

*//*/*/*//*/*//*/*//*

Kagome: The Vampire Princess.

CAST:

Little kagome

Little InuYasha

Izoyi/Miss. Tashio

Hakudoshi

Kagura

Old man

Background ppl

InuYasha

Kagome

Sesshomaru

Noelle

Kikyo

Naraku

Kanna

Sango

I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next Chap/Ep. Of Kagome: The Vampire Princess


	17. Episode 17

Kagome awoke to the sound of blood rushing though a body; she sensed Inuyasha at her side, she smiled to herself as she cuddled closer to Inuyasha's body. His arms tightened around her, she knew it was just now becoming fully dark, the moon was a new moon, and she opened her eyes, not knowing why, but to see Inuyasha. His eyes were closed; his hair was black, no longer silver, black. Kagome sighed. What was she going to do? She couldn't just run away like a frightened child again, she knew what Inuyasha was, and he knew what she was, and she didn't have a wooden stake in her body, she wasn't out where the sun could reach her, she glanced at the window, covered with a heavy blanket. She smiled, Kagome decided she would share to Inuyasha that the sun did nothing to her, and stakes did nothing to kill her, just give her sharp shooting pain. She sat up slowly, well, tired to. InuYasha had a firm grip on her. "Inu-yasha?" her voice was weak, quite, it sounded a lot like a terrified Childs. His eyes opened, they held nothing but comfort and love. "I'm ok, you can let go." She whispered, her fingers moving to his cheek. He didn't move his arms, didn't blink. Kagome sighed and attempted to get free, he did not budge. She closed her eyes and lay back down. "Pervert." She said as she closed her eyes. She felt the rumbling in his chest as he held back laughter.

Miroku was in a room down the hall, he wondered what their next step was. He got up and decided to take a shower, considering he always got his best ideas when he was wet. He got out about an hour late, just in time to see Inuyasha walk in, Miroku was thankful he had a towel on around his waist. "Knock much?" He asked, crossing his arms. Inuyasha snorted. "You have nothing I don't have." Miroku rolled his eyes. "What's up?" He asked, tying his hair at the nape of his neck. "We talk to kagome and make a plan to find out who Hakudoshi's source is." Miroku nodded. "Why?" Miroku sat down on the bed in his room. "Why include Kagome?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "She's the princess of the Vampires, she knows what is best for her people, plus we'll need her help to bring down Hakudoshi." Kagome, out in the hall, both men not knowing she was there, listening to what they said, She closed her eyes. She may be the princess, but she was unsure about her knowing what was best for the vampires, her people. "I don't believe I can win this war."

_**OK**__, __short chapter, it's late and I'm tired, plus…I want to leave you all hanging. Sorry for REALLY late update, fan fiction has been acting up lately and I've been busy with schoolwork. Again, any questions or comment, review!__^-^_


	18. Episode 18

Kagome sat in the middle of the large, four-poster bed in Noelle's room. She raven black hair fell around her face, making her brown eyes seem lighter, making her pale face noticeable. She had been with Inuyasha and Miroku for a few days now and had refused to feed, to come out of that room. She had been thinking about what Inuyasha had said a few days before. _'She's the princess of the Vampires, she knows what is best for her people, plus we'll need her help to bring down Hakudoshi.'_ Kagome shook her head at the words in her head. She didn't know what was best for her people; she didn't even believe she could defeat Hakudoshi. Her father had fought him once, he and Hakudoshi both had mortal wounds, and her father was close to dieing, she and her mother were thankful he wasn't human. Kagome began to wonder if Hakudoshi had ordered InuYasha to attack her father. Kagome made a small, strangled sound from her throat, she realized tears swam in her eyes, she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face. Her raven black hair fell around her like a cape.

"_Father, Father!" a small girl was raven black hair came running into the kitchen with stars in her eyes. A tall man with shoulder length black hair sat at the table reading a newspaper. His eyes were black, really black. He glanced down at the small child coming near him and smiled. "Hay princess." He said as she reached up, wanting to be held. __Dominic picked kagome up; she was waving around a piece of blue-green paper. He sat her on his lap and took the paper. "A fair?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. She nodded happily, looking like a bubal head doll, her hair moving with her head. Dominic laughed at his daughter; he put on hand on her head to stop her from nodding. "Let me get this straight, you want me to take you to the fair?" She nodded a short, quick nod. He sighed. He should have known. "Alright then. When is it?" Kagome smiled a Joker smile, though it looked sweet and cute. "Next week is the grand opening, it's here for a week so we can go anytime next week." Her father thought about it for a moment. "The grand opening will have many people," _and you would be tempted to bite them…_ "How about the day after the opening?" She nodded. She hopped off his lap after she hugged him and skipped to her room to watch TV. _

InuYasha walked up to the door, knocked lightly and heard kagome crying. "Kagome, are you all right?" He heard nothing until he heard a vase shattering when it was thrown at the door. "OK, I'm going." He said, his hands up, like a cop had told him to put his hands up, and Inuyasha walked down the hall to Miroku's room. "She is crying and in a hell of a mood." Miroku raised an eyebrow; his face was trying to hide a smile. InuYasha chucked a pillow at him. "Wonder what upset her." InuYasha sighed, sat up, walked over to Miroku, and hit him up side the head. "You were being a pervert again, weren't you?" InuYasha said it calmly but he looked as if steam would come out his ears and face would turn red. Miroku turned pale and backed up. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" Inuyasha relaxed. "You're the one who slept with her." Miroku added as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's that mean!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku walked away. "She is probably wondering what you did a few nights back and her imagination is running away from her so she is crying." Miroku expected to be hit but instead he saw InuYasha as silent as ever since kagome was back. Inuyasha walked out of the room and to kagome's room. "Uh…" He shook his head. He didn't know what he would say, or if he could even face kagome. Plus she seemed so sad she might kill him. InuYasha paled, he was _so_ dead.


	19. Episode 19

**Chapter title:**

**Memories are not always good to have…but they are what keep us going.**

Kagome sat in the middle of the large, four-poster bed in Noelle's room. She raven black hair fell around her face, making her brown eyes seem lighter, making her pale face noticeable. She had been with Inuyasha and Miroku for a few days now and had refused to feed, to come out of that room. She had been thinking about what Inuyasha had said a few days before. _'She's the princess of the Vampires, she knows what is best for her people, plus we'll need her help to bring down Hakudoshi.'_ Kagome shook her head at the words in her head. She didn't know what was best for her people; she didn't even believe she could defeat Hakudoshi. Her father had fought him once, he and Hakudoshi both had mortal wounds, and her father was close to dieing, she and her mother were thankful he wasn't human. Kagome began to wonder if Hakudoshi had ordered InuYasha to attack her father. Kagome made a small, strangled sound from her throat, she realized tears swam in her eyes, she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face. Her raven black hair fell around her like a cape.

"_Father, Father!" a small girl was raven black hair came running into the kitchen with stars in her eyes. A tall man with shoulder length black hair sat at the table reading a newspaper. His eyes were black, really black. He glanced down at the small child coming near him and smiled. "Hay princess." He said as she reached up, wanting to be held. __Dominic picked kagome up; she was waving around a piece of blue-green paper. He sat her on his lap and took the paper. "A fair?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. She nodded happily, looking like a bubal head doll, her hair moving with her head. Dominic laughed at his daughter; he put on hand on her head to stop her from nodding. "Let me get this straight, you want me to take you to the fair?" She nodded a short, quick nod. He sighed. He should have known. "Alright then. When is it?" Kagome smiled a Joker smile, though it looked sweet and cute. "Next week is the grand opening, it's here for a week so we can go anytime next week." Her father thought about it for a moment. "The grand opening will have many people," _and you would be tempted to bite them…_ "How about the day after the opening?" She nodded. She hopped off his lap after she hugged him and skipped to her room to watch TV. _

InuYasha walked up to the door, knocked lightly and heard kagome crying. "Kagome, are you all right?" He heard nothing until he heard a vase shattering when it was thrown at the door. "OK, I'm going." He said, his hands up, like a cop had told him to put his hands up, and Inuyasha walked down the hall to Miroku's room. "She is crying and in a hell of a mood." Miroku raised an eyebrow; his face was trying to hide a smile. InuYasha chucked a pillow at him. "Wonder what upset her." InuYasha sighed, sat up, walked over to Miroku, and hit him up side the head. "You were being a pervert again, weren't you?" InuYasha said it calmly but he looked as if steam would come out his ears and face would turn red. Miroku turned pale and backed up. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" Inuyasha relaxed. "You're the one who slept with her." Miroku added as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's that mean!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku walked away. "She is probably wondering what you did a few nights back and her imagination is running away from her so she is crying." Miroku expected to be hit but instead he saw InuYasha as silent as ever since kagome was back. Inuyasha walked out of the room and to kagome's room. "Uh…" He shook his head. He didn't know what he would say, or if he could even face kagome. Plus she seemed so sad she might kill him. InuYasha paled, he was _so_ dead.

Kagome fell onto the bed; she stared up at the ceiling. Her large drown eyes glazed over, the memory of her father swirling though her mind. _**One Week later…**__Kagome skipped around the house waiting for her father to walk in. He had gone to America for business, Vampire business. Kagome's mother came in and sat on the arm of the sofa. She heard a car door slam. Kagome jumped to the door waiting for it to open. The door opened, a gun went off. Kagome's mother fell from the sofa to the floor, a pool of blood began to form from under her. Kagome fell back ward, landing in a sitting position. Her large brown eyes on her mother, she swallowed and moved her gaze to the door. A few men stood in the doorway, their eyes filled with hate. They didn't even notice kagome crying on the floor and walked out. Kagome hung her head and gasped. Blood dripped from her. She had been crying blood…Kagome crawled to her mother, shook her slightly. "Mommy... Mommy," Kagome felt new blood tears coming. " Mommy? Mommy! Wake up! Don't leave me!" Kagome knew she was talking to a lifeless body, but she could stop telling her mother to wake up. Few a few mouths kagome had come home from school and yelled. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm Home!" To an empty house, she would be in her room and she would think her mother and father would come in smiling and laughing… like always. But after that day, nothing was like it used to be. Kagome knew that's her parents weren't coming home, not ever. They weren't over seas, they weren't in the house…they weren't anywhere…anymore. _

A/N: Well, there you go. Another chapter. Now, don't be feeling stupid about crying or feeling like crying cause' I almost cried as I wrote this chapter. Please Review and I'll update ASAP.


	20. Episode 20

Kagome sat at the small table in the kitchen, her hands in her lap, her face an expressionless mask. Her raven-black hair fell around her pale face, her brown eyes seemed much too large for her small face. Kagome wore a light baby blue, silk, spegetti strap night dress. Her bangs hung low, conceiling her eyes from Miroku and InuYasha. InuYasha stood beside the counter, staring at Kagome. She looked so lost and alone, like a small lost child. InuYasha wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her the best he could, take her fears away and bring back the happy kagome he knew a few years ago. "Kagome...you haven't eaten anything for a few days," InuYasha stopped, not knowing wether she would take from him or go find another, or worse, not feed at all. To his shock, she nodded, a quick nod, so quick it looked like her head was jerked painfully. "Do you need to go out or would you like me to provide for you?" InuYasha didn't move from where he was standing, he simply watched her with unblinking eyes, his arms at his sides. His golden eyes never wavered, never blinked. InuYasha stood perfectly still watching her. She hadened moved since she nodded. "Kagome?" InuYasha's voice was soft, mesmorizing even. Kagome stood, slowly, as if it hurt to move, to come to terms she was alive. She walked over to InuYasha and and lay her head on his chest, InuYasha's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Kagome liked being in his arms, he gave a measure of comfort to her while she felt as if she were dead inside, wanting to be anywhere but the world of the living. InuYasha's arms tightened around her like steal bands. Keeping one arms curved around her waist, his other hand went up to cup the back of her head, holding her to him. "Kagome, feed." Kagome hated useing InuYasha for food, but knew she had to feed, and he was willing. InuYasha felt a sharp pain as Kagome's fangs broke skin.

InuYasha sat in the living room reading the paper, his dog ears twitched as kagome walked up and sat by him. "You read the paper?" He nodded, his gold eyes fixed on her. She laughed and slipped her arms around one of his arms. "Your old. Old people read the paper." InuYasha bent his head to her ear and nipped in mock punishment for her teasing. Kagome felt heat rise from her stomach to her face, his tongue eased the small sting of the small, playful bite. She reached behind her and found a small throw pilow. "Perv." She murmured and pulled herself from him and hit him with the pilow, she laughed at his expression. She stood quickly and walked away, but he streched his legs out, Kagome tripped, InuYasha grasped her upper arms and tugged her toward him; she landed in his lap. She found herself staring into his golden eyes, she felt as if she were falling forward into the endless depths of InuYasha gold eyes. "Um...Inu...Yasha..?" She didn't know what she wanted to say, couldn't remember. Suddenly she pushed at the wall of his chest, she fell to the floor on he butt. She stood and backed away from him, not knowing why she was doing it, as if she believed InuYasha was the very devil himself. "I...uh..." She never finished, she shook her head and backed up still, though she was brought up short when she pressed herself to the wall, her arms at her sides, her palms pressed aganest the wall, her eyes never left InuYasha's face. Why was she acting like this? What was she? A Child? She was acting so...so...what word was she looking for? Immature? That was the word. Immature. She was acting like an immature, love-struck teenager. She shook her head, attempting to calm herself. She had no reason, no reason whatsoever to act the way she was acting. "I'm sorry." Her words slurred as she felt warm, think liquid run down the side of her face. She brought up her hand and found she was bleeding, "Inu...Yasha..." Her words were slurred and everything was black. The last thing she remembered was InuYasha walking--calmly?--to her.

Authors note: Hay, sry for a late update, been busy with life. Any way, I know this is a short chapter but it's all i have for the time. Review.


	21. Episode 21

Author's note: Mature content in this chapter. Rateing: M = Mature

Kagome awoke in a very small, small room. So small a large, four-poster bed reached to each of the four walls and left not even an inch of space. There was a door at the foot of the bed, it was normal sized. Kagome sat up slowly, her head was sore, though she was a fast healer, she could still feel a smal jabbing pain in the side of her head. She looked around the too small room and noticed that the walls were solid concrete, the door was made of concrete as well, very thick and she noticed that had metal over the concrete, she knew she wasn't stronge enough to break it, let alone _dent _it. She pushed down panic untill she noticed what she was wearing. A man's shirt, it was the kind with cuffs on the sleeves, tails and button up front. She felt a warm feeling rush from her stomach to her face, though she was grateful that the shirt was InuYasha's, his scent was all over the shirt. She shook her head, trying to push down her panic. She crawled to the door, afraid she'd fall if she attempted to stand. There was a small window in the door, it was blocked by glass, she could break it of course, but she felt to weak, too...human.. for some reason. She looked out to see many people, many woman and men in white or black and some what imbetween. She saw InuYasha sitting in one chair and Miroku in another. A few other were sitting there with them talking. InuYasha looked totally relaxed and in control, Kagome felt a painful stab in her heart. She didn't want to believe was she thought. InuYasha wouldn't do this to her...would he? She shook her head. There was no way. She crawled back to the other side of the bed where dozens upon dozens of pillows were, she felt safe in the sea of pillows, and the bed was comfortable too. It had purple sheets and purple pillows and purple blankets...everything either made of silk or covered with it. She didn't hear anyone coming, but the heavy door opened and she saw InuYasha standing there, smiling at her, love in his eyes. She didn't know if she glared at him or attempted to make herself smaller. "Kagome." InuYasha sat on the bed, closing the door behind him. He sat crossed leged on the mattress. "Come here." He made no move toward her, he knew she was scared, confused, tired, and in shock to why and what was happening. She shook her head, refusing to get near him. She honestly didn't know if she was scared of InuYasha, or upset with him or what...she couldn't ID the feeling. "I have something to tell you." Kagome, even though she wanted to crawl under the pillows and hide forever, she kept her gaze on InuYasha. She noticed he was dressed in jeans that showed him off and a shirt that did the same. She forced her gaze to stay on his face, ok, shoulders, but she wasn't going to go further, she told herself. "You weren't...born...we...everyone here, created you."

"What do you mean?" her voice was that of a young child, scared and unsure.

"You were made...unaturly." InuYasha didn't want to see her looking so scared...and he knew what she feared, him.

"But...I have--had--parents. I lived with them all my life." InuYasha shook his head.

"Yes, but they never _had _you. Kagome, your parents are vampire. Undead. They cannot reproduce."

Kagome attempted to move away from him, but there was no where to go. He had shut the door, intened to let her have privacy so she could coup with what he was telling her. "I--don't...I don't believe it." InuYasha closed his eyes. He hated seeing her like this, so scared and unsure. No doubt wondering if he was on her side or not. "Kagome...I'm on your side. No one here wants to hurt you. but there's a problem...when we made you...we...didn't know how long you'd...hold out. No one had ever tired what we did...and we had no way to tell if you...well...if you would last long." Kagome's eyes widened and pressed her hands to her ears, trying not to scream and beat on InuYasha. She was born. From her mother. She was _not _made in some...whatever. She wasn't. "No...I...i'm not." Her words were a breathless rush of air, as a sob. InuYasha moved then, he stood and walked over to her, he sat behind her and pulled her into his embrace. She flinched away from him but went willingly enough to him. In one moment her life had fallen apart and she feared it could never be put back together...ever.

Authors note: Alright, if you thought this chapter would be about sex...then get your mind out of the gutter. You don't need to read that kind of Literature. Anyway, i know these chapters are short but hay, at least i'm updating. Also, if your wondering why I put M=Mature up there in the first note...because some may complain about kagome's wearing inapporate clothing or this is not apporate. Well, i told you before you read this chapter that some will consider this mature. So if you did not read the not at the top, i can not help that. You know who you are.


	22. Episode 22

Kagome sat in InuYasha's arms for who knew how long, now she sat on the large, comfortable bed watching the door. Many had come to peer at her though the window, she gave each of them a smile, with no humor. She flashed her fangs at a few, She was having fun, each of them had reported to InuYasha and Miroku but they only smiled or laughed and said she was just trying to pass the time. She could, thankfully, what was being said on the other side of the door. Kagome titled her head to one side, smiling a cute smile and used her puppy eyes everytime InuYasha walked by and glanced into her room. She found it fun to tease him, though she knew not why. "Damn that girl." A man murmured as he was helped from Kagome's room by two others. InuYasha and Miroku had been outside getting some air and now were coming back in. Miroku and InuYasha looked at one another and shurged. They had planned to put Kagome to sleep so they could examine her, find out if she would live or die, the shot the man was to give her didn't work to well. The moment he took the needle from his pocket and into Kagome's view she clawed at his face and bit is wrist, hard. Drawing out blood. After InuYasha heard the story he walked to Kagome's room. He knew she didn't like shots, but she had never attacked a doctor before. InuYasha stood outside her door, he looked in though the window, she sat, still in his shirt, on her knees, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were locked on a spot on the wall, away from the door. He slid open the heavy door and, needle in hand, walked over to Kagome. He wore no shoes, he knew she'd be pissed if he got her bed dirty. He knelt in front of her. "Kagome." She didn't turn her head or shift her gaze, she sat as still as stone. "Your going to take this shot." She turned her head then and staired into his eyes, her eyes narrowed. "No. I mean it." She looked tough, but her voice was unsteady. InuYasha sighed. "You won't do this willingly, will you?" His voice was low, soft, understanding. She nodded. InuYasha took a chance. He moved so fast Kagome couldn't move away. He kissed her and brought the needle to her neck. Kagome felt like warm, hot smoke were filling her lungs, throat and head. InuYasha pulled back and lay her gently on the bed. "I will only make you sleep. Nothing more." Kagome closed her eyes, unable to stay awake.

Kagome awoke in her small "room" once more. She knew InuYasha had given her a shot that would make her sleep. Kagome sat up so quickly she felt dizy. She looked at herself, she didn't seem different, she still wore InuYasha's shirt...though this was was light blue not dark green, like she was before. She blushed. She was embarresed by the thought of any one seeing herself... she bit back a scream of anger and helplessness. She decided screaming would only attract attenchen she _really _didn't want. The door opened and InuYasha sat on her bed, closing the door as he did so. She threw a pillow at him, he caught it with ease and set in beside him. "Good news, your not dying. Bad news, you may lose your verginatey." Kagome blushed. "What the hell does that mean!" She threw anouther pillow at him. He smiled but manfully refrained from laughing. "It means, I may not be able to resist."

"You PERVERT!" She yelled and threw a few more pillows.

"It's the nature of man." He stated as he caught another pillow. Each time she threw one, he tossed a few back to her side. He knew she'd get tired of it soon enough. "Alright. Calm down. I was only kidding." He said as he stood, about ten pillows in his hands as he walked to Kagome's end of the bed. He dropped the pillows behind her and sat in front of her. "Your pale." She shook her head, she would not feed from him again. She wouldn't do it. "What did you all do?" He knew she was talking about after he sent her to sleep. "No one saw you but the women and I." He saw her relax visably. "That's not what I asked, but thank you for telling me."

"We made sure your healthly and in good shape. We did not put anything into you nor did we take out anything."

"What's that mean? I don't have some computer chip in me somewhere do I?" InuYasha shook his head solemmly.

"I'm sorry they shot you, the night before, before you came here. They didn't want to fight you. I did make sure they knew to _never _do such a thing _ever_ again."

"Do I ever get to leave?" Kagome sounded small and fightened again. InuYasha nodded. "Yes. We'll leave soon." With that said he leaned over and kissed her, then left.

It had been two days, Kagome wanted to rip someone's head off. She felt sick, tired, weak and pissed off. She would understand if no one knew she was vampire, made to live off blood. InuYasha and Miroku had gone back to the house--without her. She knew she was pale, she knew her eyes looked glazed over. She couldn't even sit up without having it take a tremoundous toll on her. She had finally been forced to stay laying down. InuYasha didn't say when he would be back, or if he was ever coming back. She mentally shook her head of that idea. InuYasha would come back and he wouldn't leave her. Kagome sat silently, listening to the voices on the other side of her door. "When is InuYasha coming back?" One woman wispeared. "He didn't say." another woman replied. "Well...he must have some note to tell us how to care for her...she's so pale now and dosen't move much." Kagome heard a ruffling sound and knew on of the women had shaken their head. "He left nothing like that. Not even his number. Think he dosen't want her?" That woman sounded too hopeful on the last sentence. Kagome wanted to claw that woman's eyes out, but knew she was too weak to do it. Why didn't they just ask her? She'd tell them...if she could still talk. Kagome heard the door open and looked down. Two woman stood smiling. They were both the same height, like 5 something maybe...though one had brown hair and the other had blond hair. They both had green eyes. "You need blood." kagome tried not show the 'are you so stupid it took you this long to figure it out?' look. But Kagome refused to take their blood, or anyone's for that matter. She hated taking blood. "She won't." They were trying to figure out a way to get her to feed. Two more days had passed, Kagome now believed InuYasha was never coming back.

Author's note:

There ya go. Another chapter on the series Kagome: Vampire Princess. ^-^ Update soon...maybe.


	23. Episode 23

Kagome sat in her small room under the covers, refusing to take any blood offered. She couldn't see clearly, couldn't think about anything but hunger and InuYasha. She wondered if he had forgotten her. _He has not forgotten, he will return. _Kirara was back, talking to her. She sounded faint but strong and sure. Her voice soothed Kagome. _**How do you know? He's been gone for almost four days now. **__I am sure he will return. _Kagome remained silent for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------

InuYasha and Miroku stood at the base of Tokyo tower for the fourth meeting in a row. InuYasha wanted to get back to Kagome, but will all the hunters and butchers around him all night and day, he didn't dare lead them back to her. He knew she would be angry with him for leaving her so long, without even a reason. "Damn…Where is he?" Hakudoshi should have been there by now. Suddenly a white limo appeared. "Bout time." InuYasha mumbled to himself. "Men…and ladies," few were women, "I have discovered a vampire right here in Tokyo. She is in custody now, not by us though. But we can reach her. From my reports, she refuses to feed, she will be weak and easy to kill." InuYasha panicked a moment, thinking it was Kagome…but she'd never not feed.

They all got in cars and followed Hakudoshi's car. When they reached where they needed to go, InuYasha did panic. It was Kagome. Why hadn't she been feeding? Was she that angry with him? He couldn't say anything…he'd blow his cover and held back, unable to save Kagome. For now, he had to go along with the plan. Hakudoshi walked over to InuYasha and handed him a knife, long enough to go though skin, muscle, tissue, bone, right to the heart. "What's this for?"

"I thought you'd be willing to kill her for us. I do believe you brought down a great and powerful vampire in America."

InuYasha nodded, "Yes." But he wasn't proud of it, the vampire he had killed had been Kagome's father.

They all got inside, InuYasha and Miroku last and took down the workers quickly enough. They all waited outside in the lab room as InuYasha went to 'kill' Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome heard the door open and looked to see InuYasha. Her heart felt light again, then fell as she saw a knife in his hand. She was too weak to try to fight or get away. She could barley talk. All she managed was her eyes widening and tears rolling unchecked down her face. "Kagome." He breathed her name. Not wanting to hurt her, "I'm going to give you blood. But you need to act like we don't know each other, if I'm found out, I can't help protect you. Do you understand?" She managed a slight nod. He smiled and knelt down beside her, offering his wrist. "Go on." He felt he teeth sink deep, he could see her eyes regaining their natural color and she was able to move more. She closed the wound and sat up. She helped InuYasha sit against the wall and leaned down to his ear. "After I take care of _them_, I'll deal with _you_." He made no movement. He knew what she meant. He "left" her so now she'd yell at him or whatever. He smiled and nodded toward the door. "Miroku's still on our side." She nodded and was gone. Uncaring of the shirt she was wearing.

---------------------------------------------------

"What's taking InuYasha so long?" One man asked. Hakudoshi smiled. "perhaps he found something to do with her before he gave her death."

"No, not really." They all tuned to see a young woman, about 18 standing in the door way of the hall. "Who wants to come at me first?" Two charged at her. A blond male and redheaded female. Each had a knife in both hands. Kagome easily avoided the attack and was behind them before they noticed she moved. She grabbed their heads and forced them into each other, killing them both. Four rushed her and ended up attacking and killing each other with their hand guns. After an hour or so, Hakudoshi and Miroku were the only two left. "Shall I kill you as well?" Kagome asked Hakudoshi. He smiled, shook his head and was gone in a blink. But Kagome hadn't blinked. She saw him move. He was a Vampire himself. He wanted her dead…Why though? "I'm guessing InuYasha is going to be yelled at…I'll leave." He was out the door before she replied.

Kagome found InuYasha on her bed, laying down. "Heard the noise, smell the blood. Hakudoshi got away?" She nodded. InuYasha noticed he didn't see anger in her eyes, he wondered if she took her anger out on the slayers. "Kagome. I never meant to leave you for so long. I couldn't get away from them and didn't want to risk them finding you…."

"But they did anyway." Kagome finished, leaning over InuYasha. "Don't leave me alone like that again." Kagome nipped at his ear. He nodded. He knew he wouldn't be able to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and InuYasha lay in bed, InuYasha held Kagome by the waist. He now knew why most Vampires mated only with other Vampires, they were insatiable, ruff, and loved to bite, hard. Kagome could consider him chastened. Kagome pushed closer. "Kagome…we were just together."

"So? And who said I wanted more?"

"Well…"

"You pervert." She whispered softly.

"What? Me? A Pervert? Who raped who here?"

"You."

"Kagome, you have bad memory if you think I did this. This was all you."

"Takes two."

"Shut up and sleep." InuYasha said softly as she pulled her closer. "Night."

"If I wake up and find you gone. You may be beat." InuYasha gulped in mock fright.

"I'll be here." He said, and meaning it.

Kagome fell asleep, though InuYasha was wide awake, just looking at her. He now wondered why he thought Vampires were a danger…Kagome…she wasn't, but if attacked, she protected herself…like every vampire. He now felt guilty he kill her father, wished he could ask forgiveness from the man.


	24. Episode 24

Kagome woke up to Noelle's smiling face. Her dark hair flowing around her face, her large eyes dancing. "Your up! Welcome back among the rest of us." Kagome sat up and looked around. "Noelle…? Where…am I?" Noelle smiled. "My house. Sango, Kikyo, Kanna and Naraku are down stairs waiting for us." Kagome blinked and pinched herself, she was awake. "But you were all…" Kagome's voice failed her. They had been killed, she saw it herself. "Kagome, You've been asleep since you were about two. But now your up and alive!" Noelle hugged Kagome close and tight. "Where's InuYasha?" Noelle tilted her head. "He's never come by. Sorry. I didn't know he was back…I though he left years ago for America." Kagome shook her head. "I was with him last night! And before that I was with him and Miroku!" Noelle just looked at Kagome. "Kagome, you've been in…well a coma since you were Two….you must of dreamed it all, and whom is Miroku?"

"InuYasha's American friend. After you and the others were killed I wondered Japan, then stayed with InuYasha and Miroku. I did! It wasn't a dream!" Noelle had now called the others up. "Kagome, calm down. You just had a nightmare. It's ok now. We're here." Kagome shook her head. _This _was a dream. Not InuYasha and Miroku. Noelle and the others were killed…she had seen them. Kagome stood up and ran from the room, moving quickly and was out of the house before anyone could stop her. She raced down to InuYasha's home. Something had to be wrong. She knocked loudly. Instead of InuYasha or Miroku or InuYasha's mother…An elderly woman answered the door. Kagome knew this was the right house. "Um…Hello Ma'am." Kagome said politely, bowing low and quick. "Is…InuYasha around?" The woman shook her head sadly. "Sorry, no one with that name lives here. Just me and My little dog, toug." Kagome was taken aback. She was sure this was InuYasha's home. "Oh…My apology Ma'am." The elderly woman smiled. "You seem troubled, want to talk about it? Come in." Kagome knew this woman wouldn't believe her. But who cared? Kagome didn't. Not anymore. First her life had been happy, then InuYasha left, then her parents were killed, then she was with Kikyo and Sago, and Naraku and Kanna, she was happy. Then she found Noelle, and she was upset about InuYasha but happy with all her friends. And now this. Would she ever be happy and stay happy? Kagome told everything to the old woman, childhood, young teen, to young adult, up un till right then, talking to the old woman. "Well, quite a life. And you believe this all to be a dream?" Kagome nodded. "Noelle said I've been in a coma since I was two years old, but I can't believe it. I know I didn't make up InuYasha." The old woman patted Kagome's arm gently. The woman's eyes were soft and warm and a deep green. Her hair was gray and pulled up in a bun. She was skinny and wore sweats and a T-shirt. "Well, I do believe you. Though I am unsure if you were dreaming or if your dreaming now. But one can always wake themselves when the truly need and want to." Kagome leaned back, "I have tried, but I can't." The old woman nodded. "Perhaps, I think, there is some conflict inside you that must be solved before you can wake up." Kagome nodded. "Well…I was pretty upset when I found my friends dead and I wished they weren't dead many times, but we never fought, and I told them everything." The woman nodded. "There must be something tying you here then." The woman said. Kagome sighed. "Unless I was dreaming before and made up everything." The woman agreed on that too. "Thank you. But I'm sure I should get going now." Kagome walked down the street toward home, if she dreamt of InuYasha and everything…she wished she could forget about it all, knowing that InuYasha was only a dream, made Kagome's heart hurt. Making her feel like she had nothing to live for.

----------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into the house and was hugged by a small woman with black hair and brown eyes. A man came over and hugged her too. He had long hair, tied at the nape of his neck and his eyes were black. "Kagome! Your finally awake!" The woman sobbed. The woman and man looked at each other, noticing that Kagome had no idea who they were. "You don't remember your our parents? Shame on you!" Exclaimed the woman. Kanna appeared from the upstairs. "She's been in a coma since two years old, of course she won't remember right away. She even though you two had been killed." Kagome couldn't speak. There were her parents. The "dream" parents look just like the "real" parents. Maybe she had dreamed all of it, but now, she felt a bit better about InuYasha. "Mom…Dad…" Kagome couldn't find her voice. "Have I ever met a boy named InuYasha?" They looked at each other and then back at her. "No." They said in union. Kagome hung her head but was smiling, she was happy she had her parents, some of her life was normal.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat up in her room at her desk. She still couldn't believe that InuYasha and everyone's death had been all a dream. Though she kept drawing pictures of InuYasha and Miroku…but mostly InuYasha. She drew one of Hakudoshi. She remembered what he looked like, she even colored it to match the vampire perfectly. She drew un till at least four in the morning, unable to sleep, afraid she'd wake up without InuYasha, afraid she would and never see her parents or Noelle and the others again.

Kagome wiped a warm tear from her eye as she closed her art notebook and moved toward the bed. It was purple with millions of pillows. Fresh tears came, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She instead walked over to the window and looked out to see a full moon and tons of fluffy gray clouds. She smelled the rain moments before it fell. It tapped lightly on the house, keeping a sort of rhythm. Kagome sighed, she was happy. Even though without InuYasha, Kagome was happy she was able to see everyone again. She prayed that if she awoke with InuYasha, or here once more, that she would still be happy.

Author's Note: OK it's short but hay, at least it's up. OK, this was a nice twist huh? Lol Hope you enjoyed it! Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Episode 25

"Sweetheart, Oh dear. She's slept in once again. Poor child." Kagome didn't recognize the voice, it was female and belonged to an elderly woman. "I'm Up." She heard a small child's voice and realized, it was _her voice! "Um…" She sat up. Looking this way and that. An old woman with gray long hair and soft dove gray eyes smiled at her. "Well, your up." The woman was dressed in a blue kimono with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist. Kagome noticed that the room was large and fancy. Many portraits hung on the walls, some of herself, some of the old woman, some of both, and some of many people she had no idea who they were. The walls were a soft blue color, the carpet was a darker blue and her bed was blue with green pillows, again…thousands of pillows. "Where…Am…I?" Kagome looked up at the woman. "Well, your palace for starters. This is your home. You worked so hard yesterday, your mother decided I should let you sleep in. It is, after all, summer." Kagome shook her head. Unable to understand. "Plus, a bride needs rest." Kagome jumped from the bed away from the woman. "What? Bride? Who?" Kagome fell to a soft chair. "You. You're the bride." _

"_ME?"_

"_Yes, You."_

"_How old am I again?"_

"_You've just turned eighteen."_

"_Who am I getting married too?"_

"_You don't remember?"_

_Kagome shook her head._

"_You've seen each other since you were born."_

"_Who?" Kagome asked again._

"_A young demon named…InuYasha. I believe." _

_Kagome grew happier. "InuYasha?" The woman nodded, seeing Kagome was happier. _

_***********_

_Kagome sat at a large table, wondering when she would be able to see InuYasha. As soon as she was able so was out the door. She was dressed in…old fashioned undergarments. Pants that went to her knees and a blouse that was a tank top, they matched and both white with red and pink trim. "M'lady! Wait!" The old woman with a few other maids called after her, she ignored them. She raced pass many people. Some were dressed in jeans, or dresses or skirts and T-shirts and blouses. Some people had long hair, others had short hair, some had pointed ears, some had ears that didn't look like ears. At she slowed to a walk she studied the people. They looked…familiar. In some way. Suddenly Kagome walked into someone and fell on her butt. She heard many murmurs about that was the prince of another Kingdom…one higher in power, and ruled this kingdom too, and how she'd probably be beheaded. She looked up to see two men in black tuxes, shades and arms crossed, they were bald but not old. And they were tall, too. "Ow." she said, glairing at them. "What's the hold!" A woman from the carriage yelled, clearly the queen of this far way place. "This young woman." One man said. Kagome tilted her head to one side, her large brown eyes confused. What'd she do? The she saw InuYasha, he was the prince! Kagome did what she though was smart and kept her mouth shut, see if this InuYasha was a similar version she knew and loved. "Oh, mother. She seems harmless." InuYasha studied her. "And unable to properly dress." Kagome knew by the way he had just spoken he was the same. Not in mind, but in heart. "What? I don't see what's wrong with my cloths." Kagome said, the queen seemed to get angry. Murmurs were said, Kagome stood their, smiling sweetly. InuYasha smiled back. "For one thing, They are undergarments." Kagome blushed. How stupid was she? "They seem to cover enough to pass as normal wear." She snapped. InuYasha smiled, his mother became upset. "Do not speak in such a tone child. What is ye name?" _

"_Kagome." _

_Mouths popped open. _

"_Oh dear, InuYasha. I had no idea. I would have never agreed to let you marry this…young child." Kagome knew InuYasha's mother did not approve. _

"_Well, Guess you can always call it off." Kagome looked hurt. She hadn't felt this way since she was in that tiny room, when InuYasha had come in with a knife in hand. InuYasha sighed and climbed out of the carriage. Kagome had turned to walk away just as InuYasha caught her arm. She turned and looked up at him. "I don't know about calling off the wedding. You may be fun." He smiled. His joke wasn't perverted or in any way sexual, but she still blushed anyway. He pulled her to the carriage. She looked up set and fought till the two big guys stood behind her, she smiled weakly and followed willingly. _

_Kagome sat in the Carriage in the corner, away from InuYasha. His mother had called her own carriage and left them…alone. Kagome hoped she never saw the woman again, she'd claw her eyes out. In a blink Kagome found herself on the seat of the Carriage, looking over at InuYasha. She didn't remember laying down…and she thought she was next to InuYasha, not across. "Uh…" then they were at her palace, her home. "OH! M'lady! Never run off in your underwear again!" The old woman said and smiled at InuYasha and his mother. _

_****************************************************_

_Kagome lay awake since six in the morning, it was now eight at night. She had refused to open her eyes or sit up. She just wanted to lay there and forget the fact one world she had made up. Though she was still with Noelle and the others or in her royal life…she wished she had made up them both. This world and the world with InuYasha, she wished she didn't live in either world. Kagome noted that she hadn't heard any voices in the time she had been up, and the smell was different, the bed felt different…Kagome's heart sped up, she was afraid to open her eyes and find another world. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The room was white and pale, not at all homey. She sat up and noticed some odd feeling. A slight pinch feeling. She looked at her arms and saw IVs in several places. "Crap, crap, crap. Not again." She groaned as she pulled the needles out. "Hate this world jumping thing. When will it ever end? Or Where." Kagome stared blankly as she said the last part. She wondered where she's end up. Or if she would ever stay in one world. _

_The End. That's it. Thank you all who have read this and liked it enough to review. _


End file.
